Love and Hate: Unexpected
by Dionne R
Summary: [faydi author] This is the sequel to Just Like Me...this further explores their lives...
1. Chapter 1

Love and Hate: Unexpected

Chapter 1

Six Months after the events that occurred in JLM3 

                "Hwoarang! The baby!" Dionne yelled.

                Hwoarang sighed and carried Artemis, "She's been crying a lot nowadays," he remarked.

                "Because you're spoiling her!" Dionne snapped.

                Hwoarang glared, "She's my baby, of course I'm going to spoil her,"

                "But not like that!" she yelled.

                "Dionne, stop yelling," Hwoarang snapped.

                "I am not yelling," she snapped back.

                He rolled his eyes just as she slammed the door and left.

                "You have a meeting at one o'clock, sir," Fay told Kayin. "And your three o'clock was postponed till seven,"

                Kayin stood up, "When's the dinner party?"

                "Tonight at nine,"

                He sighed, "Thank you, Ms. Mishima,"

                Fay stood up turning to leave, but stopped, "Sir, there's a Ms. Bianca that called three times,"

                Kayin stood up, "Call her back and tell her that the date's off, I'm busy," he said curtly.

                Fay raised an eyebrow, but remained silent as she left.

                Fay walked out into her office and found, "Di?" Fay asked.

                Dionne smiled weakly, "Hi," she said softly.

                "You all right?" she asked.

                Dionne sighed, "I really need to talk to you," she replied, "It's been hectic,"

                "You and Red are still fighting?" Fay asked.

                Donne nodded quietly.

                Fay looked at her schedule, "I can spare half an hour," she spoke just as Kayin stepped out.

                Dionne immediately beamed.

                "Ms. Mishima,"

                "Yes, sir?" she asked turning around.

                "I forgot to tell you that were going to Japan tomorrow morning at 9," he told her, and then he looked at Dionne and nodded.

                Dionne smiled as he left, "He's gorgeous," she whispered to Fay, "I can't believe you haven't gotten into his pants yet,"  
                Fay rolled her eyes, "I'm busy working for him and he's busy 24/7, plus he's way too serious, never smiles, and never jokes. The first time I met him he was going to kill me on the spot,"

                "But…."

                Fay took her elbow, "Come on, tell me about Red," she said, "You have only twenty minutes left with me,"

                _Next Day._

"I'm moving out!" Dionne snapped.

                "Excuse me?" Hwoarang asked.

                "We just can't stop fighting," she yelled over Artemis's cries. "I can't take this anymore," she cried, "All we do is fight,"

                Hwoarang put Artemis in her crib, and stuck the teddy bear in her arms.

                "And who's fault is that?" he snapped angrily.

                Dionne sighed, and ran her hands through her hair, "Red, I really want to make this work. Trust me I do, but I can't live like this. It's ridiculous,"

                His eyes burned, "You think its ridiculous? How much more upset should I be?"

                She waved a hand, "Hwoarang, please,"

                He grabbed her by her wrists, shocking and scaring her, "You know how sick I get of trying to cater to your needs? What about me?" 

                "Hwoarang, you're scaring me,"

                He slapped her.

                "Got all that?" Kayin asked Fay as she typed on her laptop in the private jet.

                "Yes, sir,"

                "Any messages for me today?"

                "The senator called regarding his wife's case," looking at her notepad, "Jason's opposing lawyers called, twice, and ummm a Ms. Bianca called twice,"

                Kayin swore softly, but didn't say anything else for a while. "Anything else?" he finally asked.

                Fay hesitated, "Yes, a Mr. Adam DeMarco called wanting to talk,"

                "About?"

                "He wouldn't tell it to me, sir,"

                Kayin looked at her then leaned back on his chair, "The Ex…." He said quietly.

                Fay's head snapped up, "Excuse me?"

                "Adam and I are good friends; in fact best friends since childhood," he spoke, "We keep in touch whenever we can,"

                Fay didn't say anything.

                Jin looked at his watch, and decided to visit his best friends, and check up on Artemis. Things hadn't been going too well. He grabbed his keys, and even grabbed some cash to go to a movie afterwards.

                Dionne looked at her husband shocked.

                "What are you looking so shocked for?! I feel like that every time you demand more of me!" he snapped at her, clutching her throat, and holding her to the wall.

                "Stop!" she pleaded.

                Artemis screamed louder.

                He tightened his grip, and a few moments later, everything went quiet. Something in him snapped, and he let his wife go. She rubbed her neck, and his prints were around her throat. She coughed until she regulated her breathing. Red walked over to his daughter's crib, but she wasn't breathing. His eyes went wide.

                "She's not breathing," Hwoarang muttered lowly.

                Dionne rushed over, and grabbed her daughter. She picked up her keys, and rushed out. Hwoarang tried to follow after her, but she slammed the car door on him. He swore, and jumped on his bike.

                Jin watched Hwoarang pull off on his motorcycle.

                "Shit. He must have really done it this time," he swore to himself, deciding to follow the two.

                _Later…_

                Fay ran her hands through her hair, feeling stressed. The phone rang, and she swore, picking it up.

                "Di?" she asked. Her best friend sounded frantic.

                "Fay! My baby's dead!"

                Fay's eyes went wide.

                "Artemis is dead!" she screamed into the receiver. A doctor pulled her off the line, and answered.

                "This is her best friend," Fay answered. 

                "Ma'am, I'm sorry," he spoke lowly, "She refused to talk to anyone else. Now, she's being checked on as well. Her husband is being interrogated by family and social services—your friend came in with marks around her throat, and a scratch near her eye,"

                Fay gasped, "God. Is she alright?"

                "Yes, but she'll be needing you over here. Apparently your brother is here,"

                She sighed, feeling a bit better, "Tell her I'll be over soon," hanging up.

                Kayin walked in the room adjusting his tie, "Problem Ms. Mishima?" seeing the distraught look on her face.

                "Sir, my best friend just lost her daughter,"

                Kayin's eyes looked pained, "I'm sorry," he spoke sincerely.

                Fay looked down, and nodded, "You're appointment is waiting on you sir,"

                Kayin sighed, "I'll hate myself in the morning, but go to her,"

                Fay looked up, "Thank you sir," leaving. 

                Kayin sighed.

                _Hospital._

"What happened?" Fay deamnded walking towards Jin.

                Jin looked distraught, "I don't know, one minute they were fine and then the next minute they both hauled out….." his voice trailing off.

                "Can I see her?" she asked.

                Jin shook his head, "No, she's sedated. She'll wake up tomorrow,"

                Fay sighed, "Then I better go,"

                "Where?"

                "To see Red,"

                Hwoarang was frantic sitting beside the bars. He didn't know what the hell happened, but all he knew now was that his daughter was dead and his wife hated him, _fuck! Fuck! _He swore in his mind. _Where the hell did all this come from? _He thought sighing. Just then a guard opened the door and walked in, "Visitor, you only got ten minutes,"

                _Dionne?! _He thought his heart skipping a beat, but looked disappointed when Fay entered. 

                "No, hi?" she said quietly.

                Hwoarang got up and hugged her tightly.

                Fay could feel him shivering, but didn't comment. She hugged him back, but to her surprise he didn't let go off her, "Red…."

                He swore softly and let go, "What's happening?" he asked.

                "You tell me,"

                "I don't know," shaking his head, "One minute…"

                "Time's up!" came the security's voice.

                "Already?!" snapped Hwoarang.

                "Come on, miss," the guard said.

                "Wait…." Fay snapped, "Red, do you have a lawyer?"

                "Lawyer?" he asked.

                "Yes, you need one,"

                "I don't have…"

                "Leave it to me," Fay said as the guard hauled her out of the cell.

                _Next Morning._

Dionne woke up feeling dread; she saw a pair of dark eyes looking down at her, "Jin…."

                "Yes,"

                "My baby…" she said shocking.

                "Shhhh….." Jin spoke hugging her.

                Dionne sobbed.

                Fay walked in late to the office; she immediately pulled out the schedule and walked to Kayin's office; she knocked on the door.

                "Come in,"

                She walked in and froze. After composing herself she walked straight in, "Sir, here is your schedule,"

                "Very well, how's your friend?" Kayin asked.

                "She's fine, sir," she spoke, "I saw her in the morning,"

                "Friend?" asked Adam who was sitting there and also the source of her shocked features at the beginning.

                "Personal," Fay said abruptly.

                Kayin raised an eyebrow while Adam stayed quiet; Kayin could feel the tension in the room as he stood up, "Very well then, are you packed?"

                "Packed?" she asked then she shook her head as if trying to clear her mind, "Yes, already," she fibbed.

                Kayin smiled a bit, "Go home and pack; were leaving in an hour," he spoke, "And take these," picking up some reports from his desk, "Try to tie for three people, Mr. DeMarco will be joining us,"

                Adam watched Fay's face for any expression, but she didn't show any.

                "Is that all, sir?" Fay asked.

                "Yes, meet us in an hour,"

                "You can't seriously think that I killed her?" Hwoarang asked.

                "But did you hit Dionne?" Jin asked.

                "I didn't hit her," he snapped.

                Jin sighed, "Hwoarang; she has your marks all around her,"

                Hwoarang buried his head in his hands and looked down, "I don't know what happened," he said quietly, "One thing we were there arguing and then the next minute she was begging me to let her go,"

                Jin's eyes went wild.

                Kayin sat in the private jet, next to him was Adam while Fay sat opposite him. He looked at Adam and then at Fay; they were both doing there best to ignore each other. Fay looked at him and smiled weakly then suddenly her eyes lit up and she picked up her cell; she waited for it to ring then smiled, "Hello?"

                Lee Chaolan was sitting in his office shocked at the number, "Hello?"

                "Lee?"

                "It can't possible be you," he muttered.

                "It is me," she said a hint of laughter in her voice.

                "Well, what do I owe the wonderful Ms. Mishima who hasn't called me in three years?" he asked humor in his voice.

                "Has it been three years?"

                "Yes,"

                She hesitated, "I need a favor,"

                "You know I never say no to you," he teased.

                "This is serious, Lee,"

                He caught something in her voice, "Go on,"

                "It's about Hwoarang,"

                "He's all over the news,"

                "Already?!" she asked shocked.

                "No, but I have my sources, it will be soon," he said, "The DeLavega's are trying to cover it up,"

                "But Dionne doesn't have parents,"

                "Only rich uncles and aunts that care too much for their names,"

                "Oh my god," she whispered.

                "I know, it's bad," he said, "Does he have a lawyer?" he asked.

                "No, I was hoping you could represent him,"

                Lee went quiet, "I have to see him first,"

                "Should I arrange a meeting?"

                "Yes, when?"

                "Three days; I'm on my way to Japan on business,"

                Lee started laughing.

                She sounded hurt, "Why are you laughing?"

                "I live in Japan,"

                She went red, _thank god he can't see me, _"Oh, silly me,"

                "You free at night?"

                She looked at her schedule, "Yes, I get off at 9pm,"

                He nodded and they arranged a meeting.

                Dionne was sitting up on her bed; her hair was flat on her face and her eyes looked tired. Jin walked towards her, "Is Fay here?" she asked.

                Jin gritted his teeth, "I'm sorry, honey, but she went to Japan after she came to see you,"

                "Oh," she said her face falling.

                _Damn you sister! Just when she needs you the most, you abandon her, _he thought. He cleared his throat, "How are you?"

                "Not so good," she said sniffing, "Everything fell apart in one hour,"

                "Why were you and Hwoarang fighting?" he asked sitting next to her.

                "Because I told him it's over,"

                Jin looked shocked, "What?"

                She sniffed, "Weve been having problems," she admitted, "Big problems,"

                "Tell me…" he spoke urging her to continue.

                "We argue over bills, over Arty's welfare, over everything," she admitted softly. Jin moved hair from her eyes, but she pulled away slowly, and he sighed. 

                _Nighttime._

                Fay walked out of the suite and breathed a sigh of relief. She was feeling tensed all day especially since she was sharing a three bedroom suite with Adam and Kyle. It seems that they're planning to merge their companies, _that means more of Adam, _she thought as she walked to the lobby to meet Lee. She was glad that nor Adam or Kayin was there when she left.

                Lee Chaolan was sitting in the lobby smoking a cigarette waiting for Fay. He was looking around when he spotted her, _woah! _He thought, _she's changed, _standing up. He walked towards her and couldn't help but admire her. She was dressed in a simple black dress; it was sleeveless and she had a shawl around her shoulders. One thing he didn't like was that her hair was pulled up except for a few tendrils that escaped, _not that it doesn't make her look gorgeous, _he thought, _but a woman with long flowing hair tends to make her a goddess_. He reached and smiled.

                "Hey…" she said softly wanting to shake his hands, but he hugged her. "I missed you too," she said as she started laughing.

                "Gorgeous," he whispered kissing her cheeks.

                Fay blushed, "Business, remember?" she said as he still held her hands.

                "I have a bad memory," he teased walking her to his car.

                "So what do you think?" Adam asked Kayin in the suite.

                Kayin looked at the reports, "I don't know," he spoke, "It's irrational,"

                Adam stood up and poured himself a glass of wine, "I'll tell you what's irrational," he muttered.

                "What?"

                "Never mind," he said pouring the brandy down his throat.

                Kayin closed his reports and stood up, "How's Crystal?"

                "Ask my brother," he muttered.

                "Excuse me?"

                "They've been together for the past two years,"

                Kayin didn't say anything else.

                "Why so quiet?"

                Kayin shook his head, and chugged coffee.

                _Days later…_

                "Red, you have to work with me here. What happened?" Lee spoke.

                He shrugged, "I don't remember a thing. I heard Artemis crying, and then something in me snapped. Then, when she stopped crying…I don't know. Di was sobbing, and she was terrified of me. She was begging me to let her go,"

                "Your finger prints were all around her neck," Lee reminded him.

                He moved his hands through his hair, "Something went off in me,"

                Lee narrowed his eyes, "Something like what? Did something maybe…trigger a violent spout of anger?"

                Hwoarang nodded, "Probably," his eyes went wide, and then looked extremely pained, "It's happening again," he muttered, shuddering to himself.

                Fay who was watching everything stood up and touched his shoulder, "What?"

                "My problem," he spoke softly, almost inaudibly.

                Fay arched a brow, looking at Lee, but he shrugged.

                "Time's up for now," the guard spoke again, escorting the two out. 

Hwoarang sighed.

                Dionne stood in front of the officer, "I don't want to press charges,"

                "Ma'am, he abused you…"

                "He has a problem; now please release my husband,"

                The officer sighed, "You'll need to fill out a few papers,"

                She nodded, "Later. Can I at least see my husband?"

                The officer sighed, and led her to the cell.

                _A few moments later…_

                Hwoarang heard the click of the bars unlocking. 

                "Visitor," the guard barked. He looked up, expecting Fay or Lee…

                "Dionne?" he spoke unbelieving.

                She threw herself into his arms. He held her tightly, as if he would never let her go.

                "I miss you so much," she confessed against his ears. He nuzzled at her neck, "I'm sorry," 

                She looked at him, and buried her head into his chest, "I am too," 

                They sat there together murmuring apologies until the guard separated them, "I'm getting you out of here," she said softly.

                He nodded, "I'll be waiting,"

                Kayin looked at his watch, and sighed. _Looks like I'm without a secretary today, _he thought wryly. Just then Adam walked in followed by an angry and cute brunette. "Kayin! Call security and have this thing removed from the building," Adam snapped angrily walking into the office.

                The brunette glared at him and then smiled at Kayin, "Hi,"

                "Hi ummm…."

                "Crystal," she spoke, "Crystal DeLavega," offering him her hands.

                As he took it; she bent down on purpose revealing a bit too much cleavage. Kayin cleared his throat and looked up, "What can I do for you?"

                "You could make that asshole in there listen to me,"

                Kayin shrugged, "Out of my league,"

                She sighed, "Oh well I tried," she muttered adjusting her shirt, "I'll come back later," walking to the door swishing her hips seductively.

                Kayin swore softly, "Cost's clear," he shouted.

                Adam came out, "What a bitch," he muttered, "I should've listened to Fay…." His voice trailing off.

                Kayin kept quiet.

                "What do you think he meant by that?" Fay asked Lee as he drove her to work.

Lee put his sunglasses on and adjusted the mirror, "That it's happening again?"

                "Yes,"

                He was quiet for a minute, "I don't know," he admitted, "We have to go through his history," he said, "Check medical records, police records, family…etc"

                "Sounds like a lot of work,"

                "That's a lawyer's job,"

                "Try being a lawyer's secretary," she muttered.

                Lee glanced at her from the side of his sunglasses, "Kayin not being the perfect boss?"

                "He's okay,"

                Lee was about to say more, but he'd reach the building already, "There you go,"

                She opened the door, "Thanks for dropping me off," she said getting out, "And thanks for helping…." Looking at him, "In everything,"

                "No problem," he said.

                She smiled and walked away.

                _Later at night._

Dionne shook her head, "For the fifth time, no," she snapped at Lee; they were sitting in his suite where he was staying and he was trying to get any info he could on Hwoarang.

                Lee sighed, "I'm just asking Di. Right now, you're the closest person to Hwoarang," he said, "And you're the one person he would tell his problems too,"

                "I know," she muttered standing up. "But Hwoarang kept things, he isn't an open person,"

                Lee sat down, "Then I guess I should do it the hard way,"

                She looked at him, "The…." But the doorbell interrupted her.

                "One sec," said Lee getting up and going to the door; he opened it and found Fay.

                "Hi," she said shyly, "Got room for one more?"

                He smiled and let her in.

                Dionne looked surprised, "Fay, what are you doing here?" she asked.

                "I'm joining your team,"

                She raised an eyebrow, "Why would the great Fay Mishima who only cares about nothing else but her work join our team?" she demanded.

                Fay glared at her, "You're my friend Di, I want to help,"

                "Where were you when I was lying in the hospital!" she snapped.

                "I…."

                "Had to work!" finished Dionne as she picked her bag, "We'll finish this tomorrow, Lee," she said walking to the door, she went out and slammed it making Fay flinch.

                Fay sighed and sat down on the sofa, "That didn't go too well," she muttered.

                Lee sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders, "What really happened?"

                "I quit,"

                She felt his hands tense a bit on her shoulders, "Why?"

                "It just got bad," she said putting her head in her hands, "Adam and Kayin merged their companies, that means he's there 24/7," she said, "Crystal has been hired by Kayin to do PR and he also asked me to stop seeing you because he's opposing Hwoarang's case and…."

                Lee put his hands on her mouth, "Shhhh…"

                She closed her eyes and put her head on his shoulders trying to relax.

                _Maybe I was a bit too hard on her, _Dionne thought as she walked out of the hotel. Then she shrugged, _or maybe not, _she thought. Just as she stepped out she bumped into a man, "Hey…." She snapped, and then focused a bit, "Mr. Mitchell?"

                The man looked at her, "The last time I was called a mister was a long time ago," he said smiling at her.

                Dionne looked at him and realized that although this man looked like Kayin Mitchell, there were still some differences, like the pierced eyebrow, the spiked highlighted hair and attitude, "And you are?"

                "Kyle Mitchell,"

                "No wonder you looked so different,"

                He chuckled, "Different?"

                She shook her head, "Never mind," turning to leave.

                "Miss, I never caught your name…?"

                Her eyes twinkled, and she figured he at least deserved her name for being so brave, "Dionne," she said, turning off again. Before he could say anything else, she was gone. He sighed, shrugging and heading upstairs. 

                "She quit?" Adam asked.

                "Yes,"

                "Why?"

                Kayin looked at him, "Because she said that she won't work for an asshole,"

                "Excuse me,"

                "I told her not to talk to Lee about the case because the DeLavega's want me to put Hwoarang behind bars,"

                Adam whistled.

                Fay woke up feeling warm all over; she blinked several times and realized that the room was dark except for a dim light opened. She stirred a bit and found herself lying in Lee's arms, he had both arms around her and she had her head on his chest while she lay between his outstretched legs. _How did we end up like this? _She thought moving slowly away, and sitting up on the sofa. Fay sighed and stood up; she went to the phone and called Dionne, but it came on the answering machine, "Di! It's Fay, please call me, you and I need to talk," she spoke, "You know I love you honey, and I want to help. I know I wasn't honest at first, but…." BEEP! YOU HAVE REACHED THE MAXIMUM TIME FOR LEAVING A MESSAGE.

                Fay sighed and put the phone down; she turned around and bumped into a hard wall making her scream.

                "Easy…." Said Lee putting his hands on her hips and steadying her.

                "You scared me, Chaolan," she whispered.

                "I scared you?!" he spoke, "How do you think I felt when I heard voices in my room?" he asked sarcastically.

                She shrugged. 

                Lee bent forward a bit, but Fay stepped back, but she couldn't move further because the desk was behind her. "Lee…"

                He moved forward and put either hand on the sides of the desk trapping her, "Yes?" he said moving his lips across her temple.

                Fay hesitated, "Are you going to kiss me?"

                "If you want me to," he said trailing his lips at the corner of her mouth.

                "Will you stop there?"

                "Not even if you put a gun to my head," he said covering her mouth with his.

                Dionne sighed wearily as she heard Fay's message on her answering machine. She decided to call her back later, and she listened to another message…

                "Di! Sweetheart! It's Crystal…"

                DELETE.

                Dionne sighed, and looked at her clock. Hwoarang was allowed out for a while because of the papers she signed. She walked to the shower, and heard her machine going off again. This time, it was Kayin calling. She grabbed her cordless in her bathroom.

                "What can I do for you, Mr. Mitchell?" 

                "Ah, Mrs. Doo-San, its more like what I can do for you,"

                She turned the shower water off, "Excuse me?"

                "Your husband abused you, you're entitled to money claims…"

                "Mr. Mitchell, how did you get this number exactly?"

                "Why your cousin, Crystal DeLavega,"

                Dionne shook her head, "Sir, unless I give you the call, I don't want your assistance,"

                "But…"

                CLICK.

                As she hung up the phone, she heard the bathroom door clicking. She smiled, and put the phone on top of the toilet. She moved her hand back in, and turned the water on. 

                She heard the door click again, and she resumed her shower. 

                _Later…_

                "I'm sorry about earlier," Dionne spoke lowly.

                "If anything, I'm sorry," Fay said, happy to be in her friend's graces again. She missed her.

                "How's Lee?"

                Fay froze, "How did…"

                "I'm your best friend…I know these things,"

                Fay chuckled, "He's fine. And Red?"

                Dionne watched her husband dress in only pants, "He's in my arms where he belongs,"

                Fay sighed, feeling guilty, "You know there will still have to be a trial? Your family has been persisting,"

                "I know, that's why we're taking advantage of our time together,"

                "Good. I'll call you if I know anything,"

                "Thanks, bye," hanging up.

                Fay sighed as she put the phone down, "Now what?" she asked herself quietly. Just then the phone rang again and she picked it up, "Hello?"

                "Ms. Mishima, Kayin Mitchell speaking,"

                "Yes, Mr. Mitchell," she said quietly.

                "I will cut to the case, Ms." He spoke, "I'm calling because I need you here,"

                "I'm sorry, but I made my statement clear the other day,"

                "Is it because of personal…."

                "You know it has nothing to do with that!" she snapped. "And I appreciate you not calling me and plus I'm helping Mr. Chaolan with the case, so I will see you in court," she shouted hanging up on his face.

                "Touché," came Lee's voice as he walked in.

                Fay turned around and smiled weakly, "Hard day," she muttered.

                Lee hugged her tightly, "You're telling me," he muttered, "One minute you're on the phone asking me for a favor and then the next minute I wake up in bed finding you beside me,"

                "Is that sarcasm?" she demanded.

                "You wish," he teased, then he looked serious, "Come on,"

                "Where?"

                "To the hospital,"

                "Which one?" she asked.

                "All of them, I need to see if they have any file on Hwoarang,"

                "Bitch," muttered Kayin.

                "Who?" asked Kyle walking in.

                "What are you doing here?"

                Kyle shrugged, "Passing by,"

                Kayin raised an eyebrow, "Well, never mind," he said. Then he threw a book at Kyle, "You free?"

                "For the next hour, yes,"

                "Good, fix those and help me with this,"

                Kyle sat down and looked at the book. Just then Adam walked in, "What are you doing here?" he asked Kyle.

                "Nothing, wanted some cash and now I'm here doing his job for him," he muttered.

                "You'll get paid!" snapped Kayin.

                "You called her?" Adam asked Kayin.

                "Who?"

                "Dionne and Fay,"

                "Dionne?" asked Kyle; "I met an angel today by that name,"

                "Then it's probably not the one were talking about," said Adam. "What about Fay?"

                "Hung up," said Kayin, "She's with Lee now,"

                "Let's get her, then," Adam spoke, "And Di too while we're at it,"

                Kayin shook her head, "Fay and Lee are moving around, and Dionne's with Hwoarang,"

                Adam frowned, as did Kyle.

                _Later…_

                "Lee, this is tiring. We need a break, and shouldn't we just try Hwoarang again?"

                He sighed, "Sure,"

                She took his hands and threw the file from his other hand, "Its too stuffy in here," she complained.

                Lee dropped the file and smiled at her; he hugged her close and bent down to kiss her when Fay spotted something on the floor, "What's this?!" she exclaimed bending now making Lee's jaw interact with her head, "Ow," he muttered.

                Fay picked up a paper and shrieked, "This is it!"

                "What?" he asked taking the paper from her. Then his eyes widened, "Perfect,"

                The phone blaring in her ear awaked Dionne. She hurriedly picked it up as not to disturb Hwoarang. 

                "Hello?" groggily.

                "Di! Glad I finally got you! It's Crystal!"

                Dionne groaned inwardly, "What do you want?"

                "Why your happiness of course. I hope you're not with that Neanderthal,"

                Dionne frowned, "If you mean my husband, yes I am,"

                Crystal snorted loudly, "Di, that jerk needs to go behind bars,"

                "That's my choice, Crystal, and I love him,"

                "Love. Humph. You make me sick, cousin,"

                Dionne growled, "Christie put you up to this, didn't she?"

                Crystal was silent for a moment.

                "Ha! I knew it!" she snapped.

                "So what? She's right, he shouldn't treat you like that, and you shouldn't let him,"

                "I love him! Damnit, leave us alone!"

                "He's still getting a trial! I'll see you both in court!" she screamed. Dionne slammed down the phone, and she turned to see Hwoarang propped on an elbow. 

                "All that for me?"

                She looked down, and moved hair from her eyes. He took her chin, and kissed her. She sighed, "You know she's right, though,"

                "Why?"

                "You are getting a trial,"

                He looked down, "I know,"

                She hugged him tightly, "Please, just talk to Lee. He'll help you,"

                He nodded, "I'll try," 

                She kissed him, and snuggled herself closer into his arms.

                _Two Weeks Later._

"This says that you have sort of trauma," Lee spoke to Hwoarang who was behind bars again.

                "Trauma?"

                "Yes, this is your file when you were eleven," Lee said, "You were brought to the hospital at 3am when you found your father dead, not only were you upset, but you started getting really violent," he spoke, then he read for a few minutes again, "You saw a psychiatrist…."

                "How come I can't remember any of this shit?" Hwoarang asked.

                "You probably buried it inside," Dionne said sympathetically.

                "Enough of this bull!" Hwoarang snapped, "None of this explains why my daughter is dead,"

                Dionne's lower lip trembled, "Hwoarang…."

                "I don't care if I go to jail or die! I want to know what killed my baby; you might've forgotten but I sit here everyday thinking of what went wrong that day," he said getting up, then he called for the guard and left.

                Dionne started crying.

                Lee pulled out a handkerchief and gave it to her, "It's okay,"

                "No, it's not okay," she sniffed standing up, "But he's right, I'm trying so hard to save him that I forgot about Artemis,"

                Lee scratched his head, "I'll look into it,"

                "Please," she said softly leaving.

                _Late Night._

Fay woke up from sleep and found Lee lying on the foot of the bed looking at some papers and only wearing loose trainers. She turned to her side and switched on the lamp and then secured the sheets around her and crawled towards him, "Hey…" she said softly.

                "Hey," he replied not looking at her.

                "Don't you ever sleep?" she asked from behind him and putting her head on his shoulders.

                He yawned, "Yes, but there's something I keep thinking I've missed. I looked at Artemis's medical report a hundred times, but there still seems to be something missing," looking serious.

                Fay shrugged, "I don't think so. The doctors can't determine what happened…"

                Lee went to the phone again.

                "Who are you calling at…" Fay gazed at the clock, "Eleven thirty at night?"

                "Dionne, of course,"

                Kyle checked the address, and then knocked on the door. In a moment, Dionne opened the door. Her hair was wet, and hse only had on a terry cloth robe that went to her thighs.

                "Mr. Mitchell?'

                His eyes lit up, "Ma'am,"

                She sighed, "How did you find me?"

                "My brother…"

                She nodded, "Enough said. What can I do for you?"

                _I can think of a few things, _"Actually, he asked me to come see you…to see if you would reconsider this case,"

                Dionne rolled her eyes, and then shivered, "It's cold out, sir, come in,"

                "Kyle's fine, thanks," going in. She nodded.

                "Sit, I'll be down in a moment," she spoke, heading upstairs to dress.

                Hwoarang slept, but woke up sweating. He breathed heavy, and swallowed hard. He was still thinking of that night. He sighed, and relaxed a bit. He closed his eyes, missing his wife's touch. He missed his daughter's cries at three in the morning. He sighed, and tried to turn off to sleep again, but his dreams were filled with violent nightmares…

                "Her phone keeps ringing," Lee muttered. 

                Fay sighed, "Try her back later," patting the bed, "For now, rest,"

                He put the phone down, and slid onto the bed with a few papers in hand, "This is so stressful," he muttered, rubbing his temples.

                Fay started to massage his shoulders, "When this is done, when it's all done, it'll be better," she spoke softly.

                He sighed, "I hope so," turning around to kiss her. 

                __


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

                Dionne opened her eyes, and noticed she was on her sofa. She tried to sit up, but an iron grip held her firmly in place. She turned her head, and saw Kyle, sleeping like a baby. She tried to move again.

                "Stay still, woman," he muttered groggily. 

                Dionne pulled away, and put her hands to her mouth in horror, "What have I done?" 

                He sat up,  "Dionne, what's wrong?"

                "I just cheated on my husband!" she yelled, falling to her knees. 

                He swore softly, and got up. He kneeled in front of her, and held her shoulders, "It's not totally your fault…I should have left…"

                She shook her head, "I'm sorry Hwoarang," lowly.

                He looked down.

                "Leave," she muttered.

                He looked up at her, narrowing his eyes, "What?"

                "Leave!" she snapped, "And if you use this against me, I'll call it rape!" she yelled angrily.

                He sighed, knowing he couldn't win, "It's forgotten," dressing, and leaving. Dionne went upstairs to shower, and cry.

                _Two Months Later._

_                Court._

Dionne sat nervously at the seats where watchers were viewing. She saw Lee sitting calmly on the defenders side alone while Kayin sat with Adam on the prosecutions' side. They were all sitting nervously and impatiently waiting for the judge to come up with a decision.

                A minute later a guard entered, "ALL RISE," he spoke.

                They all stood up as the judge entered and sat down, "In the DeLavega Vs. Doo San," the judge began, "Not guilty against his wife's former charges,"

                Hwoarang breathed a sigh of relief, while Dionne squealed in delight.

                "However…." The judge interrupted giving them a cold look, "Hwoarang Doo San will be charged of second degree murder for the murder of his own daughter Artemis Doo San……"

                "NO!" Dionne yelled.

                "Which is prison for seven years with hard labor," said the judge, "Case closed," hitting the table.

                Suddenly everything happened at once; Dionne began crying, cameras were being flashed everywhere and Hwoarang was being taken away. She ran towards him, in the midst of her tears, and he looked back at her blinking back tears. 

                "Don't leave me,"

                He looked back at her, "I'll never leave you," walking with the cops. 

                Dionne sank to the floor, and a set of warm hands went on her shoulder. She stood up, and lunged herself into Kyle's arms.

                "Jesus, Di, breath," he spoke, smoothing her hair.

                She sobbed into his shoulder.

                _Several Years later…_

Dionne buzzed about the house, working like a mad woman. Kyle walked through the door after a long day of work. He sighed, and tossed his paper on the coffee table. He put his jacket on the staircase, and put down his brief case at the door. He walked into the kitchen to see Dionne cooking and cleaning. She looked like a typical Hispanic woman with a bandana tied over her head, a mini sundress, and an apron with sandals. 

                She jumped suddenly as Kyle's arms moved just below her bust. He began lightly sucking on her neck. She closed her eyes, and stopped moving, feeling lost. In reality, she imagined her husband's strong hands after a long day wrapping around her. She turned around, and wrapped her arms around Kyle's neck, and started to kiss him. When she missed the teasing sensation that her husband offered, she opened her eyes, and moved away. 

                "I'm happy to see you too," chuckling. 

                "Hi, Kyle," she muttered, going back to her chores while the potatoes boiled. 

                "What's wrong?" 

                She looked at him, "Hwoarang's supposed to be coming back today. He got out early," she spoke, answering his unasked question. 

                He sighed, "Where does that leave us?"

                She swallowed, and looked up at him, "I don't know,"

                Fay leafed through a book of baby names. Lee walked through the door, and kissed her head. 

                "How was your day?" sitting next to her. 

                Fay nodded, engrossed in the book. He pulled it from her playfully, and looked at it. His eyes went wide, and she laughed. 

                "You're kidding?"

                She shook her head, biting her lower lip.

                He picked her up, "I love you so much," kissing her. She smiled and wrapped her legs around his waist, "How was your day?" she asked him quietly.

                "How many months are you?" he asked at them same time.

                Fay's eyes twinkled mischievously and kissed him lightly.

_Later…_

                Hwoarang stepped out of the cell, looking around. He sighed, and phoned Jin to pick him up. A few moments later, Jin arrived. They loaded up, and pulled off.

                "How've you been?" Jin asked his friend. He had changed completely. He had a more rugged look, and his narrow features were firmer. 

                "Alive. How's life?"

                Jin nodded, "Not half bad,"

                "How's Fay?"

                "Married,"             

                He whistled. He remained silent for a while, and then he asked, "How's Di?" in a bit of a shaky tone. 

                Jin looked at his friend, and clenched his jaw, "She's fine," looking back at the road.

                "Why don't I believe you?"

                Jin remained silent as they drove to Dionne's house.

                _Later._

_                "HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME SHE WAS LIVING WITH KYLE?!" Hwoarang snapped at Jin in the car._

                "It wasn't in my place," Jin spoke clenching his jaw.

                "I've been in jail for five years and the only thing on my mind was Dionne and I had to make it out of there!" he snapped, "That was the only fucking thing on my mind!" he told her, "Oh my god," he whispered, "I was ready to kill her,"

                Jin didn't say anything.

                Kyle came back home and looked shocked when he saw Dionne on the floor sobbing hysterically.

                "Honey, what happened?" going to her aide.

                "Don't you dare fucking touch me ever again!"

                He stood up, and looked taken back. 

                "He's in jail, Di. He doesn't care about you anymore, Di. You won't matter to him, Di. Stop thinking about him, Di. I'm here for you, Di. You're full of shit!" she screamed at him, giving him back the words he told her.

                He sighed. 

                "Pack up your stuff, and get the fuck out of my house," she snapped angrily.

                He knew she wasn't in the mood for an argument, and went to pack a few things. She phoned Jin in the mean time.

                Fay looked at both men in front of her. 

                "Red, it's been a while," hugging him. 

                He forced a weak smile, "Hey miss Shrink. I heard you're going to help me?" 

                She nodded, "I'm going to try,"

                Suddenly, Jin's cell phone rang. He excused himself.

                "So, we can start whenever you're ready."

                He nodded, "I just need some time to collect my thoughts,"

                "I understand. If you don't have anywhere to stay, my place is always welcomed to you,"

                He shook his head, smiling, "I don't trust myself alone with you," winking and making her smile. 

                Jin sighed, "Di, he won't want to talk,"

                She sounded really upset, "Jin, I have to apologize. Things weren't supposed to go the way they went. I need him back here with me. Now,"

                "He's not a toy, Di,"

                "I know! But the only thing I thought about was him back in my arms,"

                "And that's why you slept with Kyle, right?" he demanded.

                "Kyle was a mistake. I didn't mean anything…he reminded me of Red, i…"

                "I frankly don't care. You're not going to screw with him again. Do you know how upset he is now?"

                Dionne sighed, "I can't possibly imagine, honestly. But please, at least let me talk to him,"

                Jin sighed, _What have I got to lose?, "I'll bring him over one more time, and leave him there for the night. But its your funeral,"_

                "Thank you, Jin," hanging up. He sighed.

                _Later…_

                "Where are we going?" Hwoarang asked Jin for the fifth time.

                "You'll see when we get there?"

                "Don't tell me you got me a new pad?"

                Jin shook his head, "Not that good,"

                "Then?"

                He pulled into the driveway, and Hwoarang swore. 

                "Jin…"

                "Just hear her out. She wouldn't leave me alone,"

                He rolled his eyes, and got out of the car, slamming the door. He went to the door, and knocked.

                Dionne opened up, swallowing, "Come in," softly, opening the door more. She felt like a nervous twelve year old.

                "You've got five minutes," he said, looking at his watch, and taking a seat on the sofa.

                She looked down, "Things got really strange. I missed you so much, i…" trying to reach to him. He moved back. She moved hair from her eyes quietly, "I understand why you'd be mad at me, but please try to understand," 

                "Understand what? That you cheated on me?"

                Her eyes watered, "What else did you expect? I couldn't sleep alone anymore! I couldn't take it! Being without you drove me crazy! I almost committed suicide," streaming out tears now, "Forgive me, I can't take it anymore," sobbing, and almost choking, "I can't stand being without you anymore…"

                He arched a brow. She looked pathetic. All this just for him. He felt confused—she had slept with another man…but she still seemed to love him. He didn't know what to do. 

                Dionne stepped front to hug him, but he took another step back and shook his head, "I'm sorry…." He said quietly, "But right now I can't think or act and I'm afraid I'll do something I'll regret…." He spoke.

                Dionne's face crumpled, "Hwoarang…."

                "Goodbye Dionne…." He said walking out of the door and ignoring her cries.

                _Next Day._

"You walked out?" Fay asked Hwoarang quietly sitting opposite him and holding a notepad in her hand.

                He shrugged, "Yeah," he muttered leaning back on the sofa and stretching his arms.

                "How do you feel?"

                "Empty,"

                "Elaborate," she specified.

                He crossed his arms and itched his head, "I don't know," he shrugged, "Empty, or maybe angry…." Then he thought for a minute, "I'm feeling lost,"

                "Lost?"

                "Yeah," he nodded, "In jail I thought I had everything waiting for me at home, but then why I did come back nothing was there,"

                She was about to talk when Lee walked in; Hwoarang looked up guiltily, but Fay calmly stood up, "What is it, Lee?" she asked.

                Lee looked at her, "Can't make the appointment," he spoke, "Sorry,"

                She looked disappointed, but then smiled, "It's okay,"

                "I'm sorry, I promised you, but…"

                She kissed his lips lightly, "It's okay, I understand,"

                "Sorry angel," he said leaving.

                Fay sighed and went back to Hwoarang, "Everything okay?" he asked.

                "Yeah,"

                "You look disappointed,"

                She looked up at him, "I'm the shrink here,"

                He shrugged, "Sorry,"

                Fay was about to talk, but then closed her notepad, "Could we do this another time," she said apologetically, "I need to go anyway,"

                "Where?"

                "Checkup, Lee was supposed to come with me, but…."

                "Checkup?" he asked.

                Fay patted her tummy lightly and he grinned. Then he stood up, "I might as well join you, not like I have anything better to do,"

                "It's your funeral," she said smiling.

                Kyle went home and had one thing on his mind: try and speak to Dionne. He had sent her e-mails, phoned her, and he was so tired of trying. He swore a tapestry of curses at himself, and tried her one more time. This time, she actually picked up. Her voice sounded hoarse and groggy. 

                "Hello?"

                "Di?"

                She was quiet for a moment, "Hello, Kyle," lowly. 

                "Di, you don't know how worried I was about you. What happened?"

                "Nothing really. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm in the shower," softly, hanging up before he could complain. 

                He sighed.

                _Days later…_

                "Thanks again for coming with me the other day," Fay said, sitting down and grabbing her notepad.

                Hwoarang shrugged, "Anything for a friend,"

                She smiled at that, and started their session.

                "Have your feeling changed about her since you've come back?"

                He thought for a moment, "I still care, but I just feel disconnected. I can't go back anytime soon,"

                Fay felt bad for both friends; if Red didn't go back, Di would find a way to hurt herself, but if he went back, it wouldn't be healthy for either of them. 

                "Alright. Now, about your bouts,"

                He inwardly groaned, but then he sighed, "It's about time I talked about it," starting to explain his childhood to her. 

                Jin drove past Dionne's house, but the car was gone. He found it odd, since she hadn't left the house in a long time. He sighed, starting to feel guilty, but he didn't know why. He kept driving, and figured he would go see a movie.

                Dionne rested in the spa as she received a massage. She relaxed, and tried not to doze off as to miss a moment of her pampering. Her golden skin felt refreshed, and the aromatherapy soothed her. As if things couldn't get bad at all, she heard a familiar annoying, high-pitched voice. She looked up, and Crystal moved to the table next to her. She quickly got up, and walked out, shocking everyone. 

                Lee walked into the house and found Fay sitting quietly in the living room. "You okay?" he asked.

                She looked at him and smiled weakly.

                "Where's Hwoarang?"

                "He went to take a walk," she said softly, "He'll be back in half an hour,"

                "Oh, I see. How are things going?"

                Fay nodded, "Well, he's opening up,"

                "Do you think things will go back to normal with him and Di?"

                Fay shrugged, "Only time will tell,"

                "And what about us?"

                Fay smiled, "Only time will tell,"

                Dionne paid the spa manager, and apologized for the inconvenience. When she went to her car, she couldn't hide her distaste. Her sister leaned against her car.

                "Christie," she muttered.

                She smiled, "How's it going, sis? Heard you're a misses. How's my niece and brother in law?"

                Dionne pushed her sister into the parking meter. Then, she got in her car. She noticed the pictures of Kyle, Artemis, and Hwoarang. She clenched her jaw and pulled off.

                _Fifteen minutes later._

                Jin finally found parking in the crowded parking lot. Next to him was a gorgeous silver Chevy Avalanche. He noticed the door opening, and Dionne stepped out. 

                "Hey, like my car?" she asked.

                Jin faced her, shocking them both. "What's up?" he asked, hugging her tightly.

                "Going to see Roller ball,"

                "Me too, let's go," closing his door when she followed. They walked, and then they bumped into a man. They looked up to see Hwoarang in front of them.

                "Hey," he said.

                Jin shook his hand, and Dionne put her hand against his, but he pulled away before she could lock her fingers with his. She let her hair fall in front of her face.

                "I've gotta get going," Hwoarang said, suppressing the urge to move the hair from her eyes. He simply left.

                Jin sighed, feeling bad, and put an arm around his friend.

                Kyle headed in to his office. Kayin bumped into him.

                "Sorry bro. Watsup?"

                Kyle shook his head.

                "The missy still getting to you?"

                Kyle glared.

                Kayin chuckled, "I'll take that as a yes. Well, you Adam and I have a meeting in half an hour. Don't be late,"

                Kyle grunted, and went to his desk, feeling frustrated. 

                _Later._

"You saw her?" Fay asked, "That's good, how did you feel?"

                "Nothing,"

                "Nothing?"

                He shrugged, "She was with Jin,"

                "And did that bother you?"

                He kept quiet. "I don't know," he admitted.

                "Let me rephrase that, did seeing her bother you or seeing her with Jin?"

                Hwoarang thought for a minute and scratched his head, "Now you're confusing me,"

                Fay smiled, "Let's take a break,"

                "Please…."

                "Why are we meeting with Lee?" Adam asked Kayin bitterly.

                "There's a case I need his consultant about," Kayin spoke, "What's wrong with him anyway?"

                "He's married to his angel," said Kyle.

                "SHUT UP!" snapped Adam and Kayin at the same time.

                Kyle arched a brow, "In case you assholes didn't notice, I've got my own shit to deal with without dealing with you," he snapped. He slammed down his brief case, and went for a walk.

                Adam and Kayin swore.

                "I need to talk to you," Dionne said on the phone frantically.

                "I'll see you at the coffee place in half an hour,"

                Dionne nodded and hung up.

                Fay put down the phone.

                "Who was that?" Hwoarang asked.

                "One of my patients," she lied, "I'm sorry to leave you like this, but I need to go,"

                "I'll be here when you get back," said Hwoarang.

                "Good," she said standing up, but she suddenly lost her balance.

                "Woah!" Hwoarang exclaimed steadying her.

                "I'm fine," said Fay pushing him slightly away, but she nearly fell again.

                "Fay?" he asked.

                SILENCE

                "Holy shit!" he whispered looking around. He quickly put on her jacket and lifted her and headed towards the hospital.

                _An Hour Later._

Dionne waited and waited for Fay, but no use. _I guess she's not coming, _she thought bitterly. _What a friend?! _She thought angrily standing up and leaving. As she drove home, she started thinking about it more. She sighed, figuring Fay wouldn't abandon her like that. She almost started to worry. She sighed, and went back home.

                Lee stood at Fay's side. 

                "I'm sorry sweetheart,"

                Fay blinked, and swallowed, "I'm fine," she said, sitting up in the hospital bed, "They're just keeping me overnight," 

                Hwoarang sighed.

                "Thanks, bro," Lee said, looking at him.

                He nodded, "I think I'll leave you two alone,"

                "Where will you be?" Fay asked him.

                He got quiet for a moment, "I don't know," he stammered a bit.

                Fay's eyes went soft as he left.

                _Late at night…_

                Kyle knocked at the door. He sighed, and Dionne opened up. She was half dressed, and she quickly pulled her sweater down to cover her legs a bit more.

                "Can I help you?"

                He sighed, "Di, I just want to talk,"

                She snorted, "Sure,"

                "I'm serious. Give me five minutes,"

                She finally nodded, and let him in.

                "I want things to be right between us. I want to start over," 

                She looked down. What did she have to lose? Hwoarang currently wanted nothing to do with her. She looked back at him, and his eyes were sincere. "Let's talk," inviting him in.

                _Next Day._

Lee was walking toward Fay's room when he noticed doctors going in and out, he quickened his pace and went in, "What's going on?" he demanded.

                A nurse walked towards him, "Your wife just had a miscarriage, sir," she told him bluntly and then quickly went in.

                Lee stood numb.

                "Damn you, Mitchell," she muttered rolling away from him, "Why is it when you want to talk, I end up in bed with you?" she demanded.

                "You're such a bitch after sex," he muttered. She slapped him, and he grunted. Then, the doorbell rang. She let strands of reckless hair fall to her face, and she put the rest in a bun. Then, she wrapped a robe tightly to her. She headed downstairs, and opened the door. Hwoarang stood there, his hands in his pockets. He arched a brow at her. She looked healthy, but her skin was glowing…

                "Can I come in?" he asked, without greeting.

                She backed from the door, allowing him in. 

                "Who'd you screw?" he asked bluntly.

                She glared, "What gives you the right to just walk into my house and start talking crap about who I slept with? You've got nerve, Hwoarang,"

                Kyle walked downstairs, full dressed. He was fixing his tie, and he saw Hwoarang. He almost expected it. 

                "Hello, Hwoarang,"

                Hwoarang narrowed his eyes, "Him? You slept with him?"

                The look on his wife's face was enough to answer his question. She simply stared at him blankly. Kyle looked at him, and left, kissing Dionne's hand. Hwoarang glared at her.

                "To think I came to apologize to you?"

                She looked at him, "I think we should talk,"

                "I think not," turning to leave.

                She grabbed his arm, "For weeks, I've sat here locked inside my head…remembering everything you said. The silence is getting us nowhere. Fast," she said lowly, her voice wavering for a moment.

                He looked down, and then back at her, "Fine," sitting down on the sofa.

                Lee moved his hands through his hair as he went into Fay's room; he found her sitting quietly on her bed. "Fay…?" he spoke breaking the silence.

                She looked at him and her eyes welled up with tears.

                Lee took her hands and hugged her, "Don't worry," he said stroking her hair, "There will be other babies,"

                She sniffed a bit and put her head on his shoulders.

                "The doctor said you were stressed," he told her, "I'm sorry I didn't realize, I should've been there for you," he told her.

                She smiled weakly, "It's okay…." Her voice trailing off.

                "But, Fay…."

                "It's alright," she said quietly, "Could you do me favor though?"

                "Anything,"

                "Get me out of here,"

                Kyle swore a million times to himself, heading back to his office. Dionne would never talk to him again. But, she did have a point. Every time he went to talk to her, they always managed to wind up in bed the next morning. He sighed.

                "Damn Hwoarang," he muttered to himself.

                "I didn't mean to. It's just that…" she reached out to Hwoarang, but he moved back. She sighed, and smiled weakly, tears apparent in her eyes.

                "Dionne, what do you want from me? What do you want from my life?"

                She fought her tears back, "I want to love you. I want to hold you. I want to have more kids, I want to grow old and die with you," she said, her voice shaking until it was down to nothing. She stopped, catching herself, "Hwoarang, I've never loved anyone half as much as I love you. You can't do this to me. I swear, I'll die," she said softly, moving over to him, and cupping his face in her hands.

                He moved his hands to her stomach, and up her chest to her shoulders… and pushed her away.  

                "I don't know what to say to all that, honestly…I just…I just need time," he said, getting up, "And now Fay needs me,"

                Dionne stood up, "Fay?"

                "She's in the hospital, Dionne," he said, looking at her, "So I can't stay. I should be checking on her. I've gotta go," he spoke, leaving.

                Dionne froze, feeling horrible for her friend. She ran upstairs to dress.  

                Lee signed the papers, and helped Fay walk out of the hospital.

                "Are you sure that was the best choice?"

                "At least there I wont have to hear a mother giving birth or see a newborn every two minutes," she muttered almost bitterly. Lee kissed her head.

                "I'm so sorry, Fay,"

                She put a finger to his lips, "I love you,"

                He smiled, and lifted her to the car. 

                _Later…_

                Dionne banged on Fay's door. Lee opened up, and Dionne looked at him. She threw her arms around him, "I'm so sorry," she said.

                "It's ok," he said slowly. She let him go, "Where's Fay?'

                "She's…" 

                Before Lee could finish, Dionne rushed off. When she went into the room, she saw Fay lying in bed, and Hwoarang stood over her. He kissed her cheek, and turned to see Dionne. He walked past her without saying anything. She looked down at Fay. There was a knock on the door, and Jin entered too. He hugged Dionne, and then squeezed his sister.

                "Where have you been?" she asked softly.

                He sighed, "Busy. Running around for dad," he muttered. 

                Fay's mouth formed a straight line, "I see,"

                "Are you alright?" he asked, changing the subject quickly.

                She nodded.

                "I was worried," Dionne cut in, "When I didn't see you…"

                Fay's eyes looked pained, "I'm sorry, Di,"

                She shook her head, "I'll be back. You two talk," she said softly, leaving the room.

                Jin looked at his sister, "I heard what happened," he spoke lowly.

                Fay winced. 

                Jin sat for a while then finally bid her well and left. Then Dionne walked in, "Hey…" she said quietly.

                "Hey," Fay said, "Sorry about the other day,"

                Dionne looked almost angry, "Fay, you had a break down and you're apologizing for not making it to our appointment," she demanded angrily.

                "You know that I always keep my promises,"

                Dionne smiled.

                "So you want to tell me why you wanted to meet me the other day?" Fay asked.

                Dionne was about to talk when Lee walked in, "Ladies, I'm sorry to interrupt, but Fay you need to rest,"

                "Lee…." Fay began, but he shook his head.

                "No," he said firmly. "You rest,"

                Fay was about to argue, but Dionne stood up, "He's right Fay, you need to rest up,"

                "But…."

                "I'll see you later, take care," she said leaving with Lee behind her.

                Dionne walked out of Lee's home and stood still as she saw Hwoarang by the door; he was smoking a cigarette. She hesitated and approached him silently; he saw her and threw his cigarette on the floor. "Red…" she began, but he stomped on his cigarette and left.

                Dionne held back her tears and bit her lower lip.

                "You slept with her?" Adam asked Kyle.

                Kyle didn't say anything.

                "Idiot," muttered Kayin, "Why not just let it go,"

                "Because I fucking can't!" Kyle snapped, "She's my girlfriend and I love her!" he exclaimed.

                "Loser," muttered Adam.

                "Look who's talking asshole!" Kyle spoke.

                "If you must know I am over her!" Adam shouted at Kyle.

                Kyle was ready to tear out his throat, but Kayin stepped between them, "That's enough," he told them. "Kyle, go clear your head and Adam stick to your own business,"

                Both men grunted and left Kayin.

                _Late At Night._

Fay sat up suddenly from bed; she shivered a bit and touched her cheeks. She realized that they were tear stained. She cupped her face and tried to stop herself from shaking, just as she calmed down she felt a strong pair of arms around her. "Fay…"

                She turned around and allowed Lee to hug her tightly, "It's okay," he told her.

                She let out a deep breath, "I don't know why I was crying,"

                "It's an after miscarriage effect," he told her. "The doctor warned me,"

                _Next Day._

Dionne walked to work not feeling so good.

                "This is going to be a lousy day," she muttered to herself. Just as the words slipped from her mouth, Kyle approached her. She rolled her eyes. 

                "We have to talk," he said, taking her arm. 

                She glared at him.

                "How are you feeling?" Lee asked fixing his tie.

                "A bit better," Fay said putting on a tank top, "I'm sorry if I freaked you out last night," she spoke pulling up her shorts.

                He didn't say anything.

                Fay put on a pair of slippers and wanted to walk out of the room, but he caught her waist, "Shouldn't you be in bed?" he asked.

                "You know that if I stayed in bed I would go crazy," she said kissing him right under his jaw.

                He frowned at the thought, "No sense leaving you alone," he said taking his cell out of his pocket.

                "Who are you calling?"

                "Your babysitter," he teased dialing Hwoarang's number.

                "I don't allow my employees to 'talk' on my time, and I refuse to be a hypocrite," she muttered, making him clench his jaw, "No if you'll excuse me," she muttered. 

                He held her firmly, "I wont. Tell me I don't mean anything to you," he said seriously.

                "Fine. You don't. I've been with Red through thick and thin and I refuse to leave him now. Six long years," she yelled at Kyle. People were starting to stare. She yanked her arm away, and stomped off.

                Fay moved about the house as Lee walked in. 

                "You know you should be resting," he lectured, kissing her.

                She shrugged, "That bed was driving me nuts,"

                "Where's my babysitter?" he joked. 

                Fay laughed, "He's on his way, baby," she cooed. 

                Lee rolled his eyes, chuckling. 

                _Later…_

                Jin knocked on Dionne's door, deciding to pay her a visit. She was nulling about, working herself to death. When she opened the door, her hair was in a braid tied with a bandana. She wore a tank top and denim shorts.

                "Hello," Jin said, eyeing her. 

                She laughed, and letting him in.

                "How's life?"

                "Fine," sneezing, and leading him to the sofa. 

                "Bless you," he chuckled. He looked around the house, and everything was spotless. 

                "I know what you're thinking, and its not true," Dionne said, speaking before he could comment. 

                He arched a brow, "You only clean when you're upset,"

                "Not funny," she said, shrugging, "Besides I happen to be feeling exceptional today," she muttered sarcastically. Jin sighed.

                "I'll talk to him for you,"

                Dionne looked up.

                "I know you miss him like hell. He misses you too. He's just too proud and stupid to admit it,"

                She snorted, "We're not kids anymore," she said bitterly. 

                "We're talking about Red here," making her laugh.

                "Yeah, well," she said shrugging, and standing up as Jin went to the door.

                "I'm leaving. This dust is making me depressed,"

                She laughed.

                "So how's Di?" Lee asked.

                Hwoarang glared, "Don't go there, Lee,"

                "She's your wife, Red,"

                "What's your point?" he snapped angrily, "She usually doesn't act like it," he muttered angrily, "Six years in the coupe, and not a word,"

                "You're right. She was so selfish, trying to raise your child without you, take care of the house and bills…"

                "Didn't Kyle do that for her?" he yelled angrily.

                "Don't take your frustrations out on me," Lee said lowly, "I'm not the one. You should have duked this out with Di. You owe it to her,"

                Hwoarang stood up, going to the bathroom, "I owe her?" he snorted, "That'll be the day,"

                _Two days later…_

                Jin and Hwoarang met at the café. 

                "So, how's life?" Jin asked his friend as he sipped coffee.

                Hwoarang shrugged, "Dull, barely livable. And please, don't say what I think you're going to say,"

                Jin shrugged innocently, "Well, it depends on what you think I'm going to say,"

                "Leave Dionne out of this conversation, Jin,"

                He shrugged, "Fine,"

                "Now speak," he told him.

                "Just wanted to see how you were doing I guess,"

                Hwoarang nodded.

                _Later._

"It's about time we talked," Fay told Hwoarang.

                He looked at her, "About?"

                "The one thing we haven't talked about yet,"

                "Forget it," he told her.

                "You're running away Hwoarang," she said softly.

                He didn't look at her.

                "Why don't you want to talk about Dionne?" she asked.

                He remained silent.

                "Hwoarang…."

                He took a glass and threw it across the wall making Fay flinch.

                "Every time I look at her I remember my baby that I killed," he said almost breaking down.

                Fay stood up and touched his shoulders gently, "But you didn't kill your baby,"

                "I did,"

                She looked confused, "No, you didn't," she insisted. "Your baby had a bad heart," she said softly, "The doctors didn't tell you that,"

                "How did you know that?" he asked.

                "We filed a case against them when Lee found out," she said, "You didn't know any of this?" she asked surprised.

                "No, I don't…"

                "But Dionne was supposed…" she began, but then stopped herself. "She didn't tell you," she whispered.

                He clenched his jaw, "I can't believe this,"

                Fay shook her head, "Don't be upset with her, Red. Things were hard on her. I'm sure she tried," she defended.

                "No. I'm going to talk to her alright," he said, grabbing his jacket.

                "Hwoarang, please…"

                He slammed the door, and she slumped to the sofa.

                Kayin sighed. He had to admit he missed Fay. She was his best secretary yet. Not to mention, she was the longest staying one too. He moved his hands through his hair, and Kyle walked in, looking sour.

                "Good morning to you too, brother,"

                "Not a damn thing's good about it, and you know it," he muttered angrily.

                Kyle shrugged.

                "Why you look down?"

                "I was just thinking what losers we both are," muttered Kyle.

                _Later…_

                Fay paced the room when Lee walked in.

                "What's wrong?"

                "I think things are going to get worse…"

                Lee sighed, "Fay, I think you should seriously take a break. Let them solve their own problems,"

                "If I can't help my friends, I can't help anyone," Fay sighed.

                Lee hugged her, and kissed her lightly, forcing her to relax.

                "Relax. It'll be alright,"

                She shrugged, and he kissed her again.

                Dionne opened the door to find her husband standing there. She put her hands on her hips.

                "What are you doing here?" she asked cooly.

                "Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded, ignoring her inquiry. 

                "What? Didn't tell you what?"

                "Why didn't you tell me Arty had a bad heart,"

                She froze.

                "Why didn't you tell me that my child died of natural causes? You know how long I was stuck in there feeling guilty? You know how long that's kept me from you?" 

                She clenched her jaw, "Well now that you know, I guess that's that, huh?"

                "That's all you have to say?" he demanded angrily of her. 

                She shrugged, "What else is there to say, considering you refuse to have anything to do with me?? I tried talking with you before, but nothing works," she snapped angrily. 

                He looked down, and then looked back up at her, "To think we loved each other. You've got the weirdest way of showing it," he snapped at her. 

                Tears welled in her eyes, "Leave! Lately, all you do is hurt me! If you think you've broken me down enough for today, by all means leave!" she screamed angrily. 

                He glared, "You realize I'm not coming back?"

                She narrowed her eyes, "You'd better mean it, because you might have to swallow those words later,"

                He turned his back, showing he had no intentions of doing so. She swallowed, going back inside.

                _Later._

Lee was tired, he had such a long day that he was ready to commit suicide. He opened the door to the apartment and walked in, "Hello?" he called out putting his briefcase on the table. He walked around the kitchen and realized that nothing was prepared, _maybe were going out, _he thought. "Fay?" he called going into the living room, but nothing. He scratched his head and went to t he bed room, he paled when he found her on the floor lying on her stomach with the phone clutched in her hand, "Fay?" he asked terrified as he picked her up, "Honey…."

                Silence.

                Lee touched her hand trying to feel for a pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when he found it; he immediately dialed 911 and called Hwoarang with the other phone.

                _Two Hours Later._

Hwoarang walked into the hospital and found Lee pacing frantically by the emergency room, "Hey man…" he said, "What happened?"

                "I don't know," Lee spoke, "I found her half dead on the floor," he said.

                "You said the phone was clutched in her hand, do you know who she was calling?" he asked.

                "Yes, she was calling me. I pressed redial," Lee said sitting down, "Fuck," he swore softly.

                Hwoarang patted his shoulder, "Not your fault. She'll be fine. You know Fay is strong,"

                Lee sighed, "Just how strong is she?"

                "Strong enough to bounce back in no time," Hwoarang said, hoping he was right. He sighed, "Look, I've gotta run,"

                Lee nodded, 'I'll tell her you came,"

                "Right," he said, leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

                _Two weeks later…_

                Dionne was at work, buzzing about her office. Her phone started to ring, and she rushed to it.

                "Hello?"

                "Mrs. Doo-San, Mr. Doo-San on line 1,"

                Dionne tapped her pumps against her carpet floor, and sighed; pressing the speaker button, "Put him through," she said softly, rushing to put a few files away. 

                The phone beeped, and she heard her husband's voice on the receiver, "Di?"

                She didn't quite know how to respond to his cool tone, "Hello, Hwoarang," she said in a firm, icy tone. 

                "Di, please. I'm trying to say something here,"

                She sat on her chair, and crossed her legs, "Then say it,"

                "I'm sorry,"

                Two of the most simple words, and Dionne felt her body quivering. She didn't expect it. Was that truly the voice of her husband or the voice of the empty parasite of hope?

                "Excuse me, I didn't catch that…my attendant slammed something a bit too loud…"

                "I'm sorry, Di,"

                She was silent for a while, feeling joy and panic at the same time, "What? Why?"

                "I don't want to talk about this now. Meet me for dinner?"

                She swallowed, "Alright," she said, regretting it, though after he hung up. 

                Fay swallowed her pill, feeling much better. It was just a light stomach attack. It was an after effect of her miscarriage. Luckily, things were much more stable. She headed to the kitchen counter, and started cutting lettuce for the salad. Lee walked into the kitchen, "Don't touch anything…" he told her, "I'm taking you out for dinner,"

                She smiled weakly. "Great," she spoke, "Lee, pass me my pills,"

                He took the box from the table and was about to hand it to her when he looked at it, "Fay…. how many have you taken till now?"

                She looked confused, "Uh two or maybe three…"

                Lee looked alarmed, "You're supposed to take one each day," he told her, "Just one,"

                She shook her head, "Not those, the other ones," she said.

 He sighed in relief.

                "You're going to give this old man a heartattack one day,"

                She chuckled, "So where to for dinner?"

                "Sea food?"

                She crinkled her nose.

                "Alright, alright. Thai,"

                She nodded, "There we go," smiling, and heading upstairs to dress. 

                Kayin typed up a few more files. He sighed, putting another in his file. He just fired another PR. Adam's secretary was helpful, but she was a bitch. He sighed, and looked for Fay's information on his computer. Kyle walked in.

                "Adam's waiting," he said, folding his arms.

                Kayin looked up, ignoring his brother, and then resumed his looking.

                Kyle rolled his eyes, "I'll tell him you'll be there," he said, leaving.

                Jin headed to Lee's. 

                "Hey, how's Fay?"

                "She's fine, I'm taking her out now,"

                Jin looked alarmed.

                "What?"

                "Father needs you at the office now. Remember?"

                "But I cancelled!"

                Jin shrugged, "He didn't tell me that,"

                Fay came downstairs in cute denim shorts and spaghetti strapped tank top. She wore wrapping sandals, and her hair was in a cute ponytail, 'Hey Jin!" she greeted, hugging him. He forced a smile. 

                "What's wrong?" she asked, seeing the look on both of their faces. 

                Lee sighed, "I need to go," he said.

                "Go?"

                "Misunderstanding," Lee muttered.

                Fay kept quiet.

                 "Hwoarang, what did you want? I thought you made it clear enough that day that you wanted nothing more to do with me," Dionne said softly, blowing at her expresso. 

                He sighed, "It's not the same without you…"

                "So you miss arguing?"

                He shook his head, "No, I…I miss you," he said lowly.

                Dionne looked at him, "I thought you hated me,"

                He sighed, "I thought I did too…I can't keep running from the truth,"

                "The truth?"

                He hesitated, but then he took her hand, "I…"

                She looked at him patiently, moving her chair closer. 

                "I need you," he spoke lowly. 

                Tears welled up in her eyes.

                He looked around the café, "Can we go somewhere else?"

                "Like…?" her voice filled with tears.

                "Home?"

                _An Hour Later._

_                Fay sat quietly on the sofa her shoulders slumped. She was feeling bad, first of all Lee had run to the office and she was getting her headache and cramps again. She groaned, and phoned the hospital. _

                The doorbell rang, and Dionne swore. Hwoarang rolled his eyes, yawning, "Please tell me you're not getting that?"

                Dionne shrugged, "Hey, I've waited months, and you can at least wait a few minutes," she teased, heading to the door. She opened it, greatly deploring her decision. Kyle stood there, a rose in his hand.

                "No you don't," Dionne said before he could say anything, "Hwoarang is here, and we're talking. Things are doing great, and the last thing I need is the ex coming around,"

                Kyle was taken back, "The ex?"

                Hwoarang came to the door in a white wife-beater and black jeans, "Mitchell, is there a problem here?"

                "Yeah, there is. All of a sudden, you're ready to take her back, and you expect her to be loving and sweet all over again?"

                He glared.

                "That's none of your business, Kyle. It's our decision,"

                "Not a wise one," he muttered, leaving. 

                Dionne slammed the door, and rested her head against it. Hwoarang put his hands on her shoulder.

                "That went well," she groaned.

                "Forget about him. Let's go talk," he said softly, taking her hands, and leading her back to the sofa.

                Lee went back home late and found it empty, he panicked for a minute but then saw a note on the fridge, _Gone out, see you later…..luv, fay._

                Lee put the note back and pulled out a cigarette, he sighed a bit and then went to the stud y and reassumed to his work.

                Fay shivered as she came out of the emergency room, she didn't know what was wrong with her. But all she knew was that it hurt. She hugged herself as she walked out and bumped into, "Kyle?" she asked surprised.

                He looked taken aback, "What are you doing here?" he asked looking surprised, "It's almost 1am,"

                She shrugged, "I just came for checkup" she lied, "You?"

                He rubbed a hand through his hair, "Bad day," he muttered.

                "Huh?"

                "Adam was in a car crash," he told her. He waited for her to show any expression, but she didn't. 

                "Is it serious?" she finally asked.

                "I don't know," Kyle spoke, "Let's go in,"

                She was about nod, but then shook her head, "I have to go home; Lee will get worried,"

                Kyle just remained silent as she walked away.

                "Paralyzed?" Adam asked going white.

                Kayin looked tired, "I'm sorry,"

                "Where?"

                "The waist down," Kayin said, quoting the doctor.

                Adam moved his hands through his hair, "Damnit!" he swore. Kyle walked in, and Adam did nothing to hide his unparalleled anger.

                "You wouldn't believe whom I just saw," Kyle said to his brother as Adam swore millions of times. 

                Kayin looked at him.

                "Fay,"

                Both men looked up, ready to kill, and Kyle just shrugged.

                Lee paced the floor. Fay walked in, looking drained and tired. She didn't even seem to see him.

                "Fay!" he said, rushing to her, and embracing her. He kissed her nose, "Where were you?"

                "Out," she said softly. She started to head upstairs, but Lee held her arm, "Fay?"

                She pulled away, and went upstairs.

                _Late at night…_

                "I can't believe we didn't do this sooner," Dionne spoke softly to her husband in the kitchen. 

                He shrugged, "It was me…I'm sorry…"

                She went closer to him, and reached for him. She moved hair from his eyes, and he didn't move away. Instead, he moved closer.

                "You know what this reminds me of?"

                "What?" she asked, looking amused.

                "Remember that long time ago in your dorm? When you told me you had a boyfriend?" he asked, suppressing the urge to crack up. 

                She broke the ice, and started laughing. He laughed with her. Finally as she was still laughing, he caught her cheek in his hand. She stopped, and her smile melted away. She gazed up into her husband's eyes, knowing it was too good to be true. 

                "I'm not dreaming, am I?" she asked him softly.

                He shook his head, and leaned down to kiss her…the phone rang. They ignored it momentarily, but it rang persistently. Dionne swore, and picked up the phone.

                "Di?" 

                Dionne froze, and all the hate she ever had inside of her was unleashed.

                "Don't ever call me again, Christie! Go fuck Mark!" she screamed at her sister, slamming down the phone. Hwoarang walked over to her, and put his hands on her shoulder. She stood up to face him and complain, but he put a finger to her mouth, and shushed her. She shut up, and he kissed her. 

                _Three Weeks Later._

"How's Lee?" Dionne asked.

                Fay shrugged, "I don't see him much," she said softly. 

                Dionne crinkled her nose, _this is not good, _she thought, "Busy with work?"

                Fay smiled weakly, "Yes, major case." Fay spoke, "And Hwoarang?"

                Dionne immediately beamed, "He's amazing!"

                "I'm glad," she spoke, "Any news?"

                Dionne looked mysterious; "Actually…" she said going red, "We might have a new member in nine months,"

                "Congratulations!" Fay said smiling.

                "What about you?" Dionne asked, "Anything new, if you know what I mean?" she teased.

                Fay's face immediately fell, "I can't have children, Di," she said softly.

                Dionne jerked up, "What?" she asked, "But you were pregnant!"

                "The miscarriage left me…." Her voice trailing off.

                Dionne looked shocked, "Does Lee know?" she asked.

                "I haven't even see him!" she snapped. "Let alone tell him,"

                _No wonder she was always tired and fainting! _Dionne thought, _and I thought I had problems._

Fay sighed and looked Dionne, "Do you know that Adam's paralyzed?" she asked softly.

                "And do you know that Christie called me?" Dionne asked back.

                Fay stood up, "I'm going to go," she said, "I have a meeting with a patient soon,"

                Dionne nodded.

                _An Hour Later._

"You're doing the right thing," Dionne whispered to herself for the thousandth time, "You're doing the right thing," she told herself as she barged into Lee's office.

                Lee looked up, "Dionne?" he asked.

                "Sir!" his secretary barged in angrily.

                "It's okay," he told her, and then he looked at Dionne, "Di?"

                "I need to speak with you," she said.

                He looked skeptical, "Sit down,"

                She sat down nervously and looked around while Lee went back to his seat, "Tell me," he told her firmly.

                "It's about Fay,"

                "What about her?" he asked.

                "Lee, when was the last time you saw her?" she asked.

                "Last night,"

                "I mean properly,"

                Lee looked annoyed, "Where is this getting at?"

                "Lee!" she snapped, "She's underweight, she's stressed and she keeps fainting!"

                "You think I don't know that?!" he demanded.

                "Then why are you here and she's at home alone?" she snapped.

                "Because frankly it's none of your business,"

                "I am making it my business,"

                "Don't step out of your line, Di," he warned.

                She bit her lip, "All I ask from you is for you to go home to her tonight and ask her why,"

                "Why what?"

                "Just ask her," she said picking up her bag and leaving.

                "Don't help me!" Adam snapped, "I can do it myself,"

                Kayin rolled his eyes, "Damn stubborn man," he muttered. "We need a vacation,"

                Adam snorted, "Oh yeah, a beach resort sounds fantastic!"

                "Shut up! Just because you decide to be Mr. Miserable doesn't mean you have to piss everyone else off! I'm young, I deserve a life!"

                Adam snorted, "Tell that to anyone else but me, Mitchell,"

                Kayin clenched his jaw, and wheeled Adam out while he whined and complained all the way.

                Fay rubbed her temples as she relaxed in between patients. To her surprise, her next patient was none other than…

                "Red?"

                "Heya Fay," he said, putting his thumbs into his pants hooks, "Can we talk? I have an appointment,"

                Fay couldn't help but smile, "Sit,"

                "I heard about things with Lee," he started off.

                "Hey, who's the psychologist here, me or you?"

                He chuckled, "I'll do it for now, thank you very much,"

                Fay sighed, "I don't know what's going on,"

                Hwoarang looked at her seriously for a moment.

                "We're just…growing apart," she admitted, rubbing her shoulders.

                "Do you want me to speak with him?"

                Fay ignored his comment, "Let's start with you, I have an appointment in half an hour,"

                Hwoarang sighed.

                Dionne picked up her phone, and almost immediately regretted it.

                "What do you want, Kyle?" she demanded angrily.

                "I just want to…"

                "Talk, yeah I'm sure. I told you, things are doing fine, and I don't wanna talk,"

                "But Di…"

                "This conversation is so over!" she said, hanging up on him. She winced, and clutched her stomach. "Slow down mommy," she told herself softly. She looked at her roman clock on the wall, and decided it was time to go home and face the music. She sighed.

                _Later._

_                Kyle was walking out of the office feeling twice as worse as before. He felt bad; he wanted Dionne back and he wanted her back at any cost, __what to do? He thought bitterly walking along the dark streets._

                Fay put her head on the desk and stayed quiet when Hwoarang left. She stood up to leave when her intercom buzzed; "Yes?" she said sighing into the phone.

                "You have another patient," said her secretary.

                She looked at her watch and saw that it was almost 8pm, she sighed, "Send them in," she spoke into the phone. She stood up to pick out a file and turned around; she almost fainted. "Kayin? Adam?" she asked watching push Adam in his wheelchair.

                "You didn't tell me she was the doctor," Adam snapped at Kayin.

                "You have fifteen minutes," Kayin told Fay as he walked out.

                Fay bit her lip.

                Hwoarang had come out of the shower; he shook his hair dry and went downstairs to see Dionne. To his surprise he found her standing and rubbing her tummy lightly. She was talking to herself in the mirror. His eyes lit up knowingly and he smiled as he approached her.

She turned around quickly, a bit surprised. He hugged her tightly, picking her up, and spinning her around. 

"Red, I…"

He held her, "Oh Di…Don't say anything,"

Her face glowed, and she kissed him. 

                Lee came back home a bit late. He walked in, threw his jacket on the sofa and to his surprise he found Fay sleeping on the sofa. He went to the bedroom, took off his tie and shirt. Just as he was about to remove his pants he heard a scream. _Fay?! He thought panicking, he ran out of the room and found her sitting up on the sofa, she had her hand on her chest and she looked like she was crying. He sat next to her, "Are you okay?" he asked._

                She looked at him and nodded, "I'm fine," she said sniffing, "It was only a nightmare,"

                Lee hugged her tightly and lay down on the sofa with her in his arms, "It's okay…." He told her quietly rubbing his hands through her hair.

                Fay stayed close, but then pulled away and sat at the side.

                "What?" he asked, "I can't touch you?"

                She sighed, "It's not that,"

                "Then what?" he demanded sitting up, "You keep pushing me away,"

                "How can I push you away when you're never there!" she snapped at him.

                Lee sighed, "Fay, please not now,"

                "No! You can't keep running away from your problems…from me," she said in almost a pleading tone. 

                Lee turned around, smacking her. Fay looked shocked. He turned his eyes wide.

                "Fay, I didn't mean to…"

                She pushed him away, "Oh you son of a bitch," she snapped, storming off.

                "Fay," he rushed after her up the stairs, but she slammed the door in his face. He sighed, but banged on the door.

                "Please, I'm sorry…"

                "Yeah, bet your ass you are!" she yelled. He heard swishing of hangers. His eyes panicked a bit. 

                "Fay, please come out so we can talk,"

                Fay was silent. She simply packed a bag, opened the door, and walked past him. He followed her, occasionally trying to hold her arm, but she headed for the door.

                "I don't want to see you ever again, Chaolan. Consider yourself divorced," she threatened, narrowing her eyes, and leaving. 

                Lee sighed, swearing as he slammed his head against the door.

                _Later…_

                Hwoarang put the last dish in the cabinet, and Dionne let out an exhausted sigh. 

                "God, I haven't' even gained the weight, and I still feel tired," she said with an exasperated sigh. He grinned, and kissed her.

                "You need a massage," he announced, lifting her to the sofa. She was placed on her back.

                "Thought you said I needed a massage!" she protested with a coy grin.

                "You do," he said, his eyes full of mischief. He was about to lift her shirt…

                DING DONG!!!!!!

                The door bell rang, and he swore, "Why does that always seem to happen?"

                Dionne shrugged innocently, pulling her shirt down. 

                Hwoarang opened the door to see Fay standing there. 

                "How did it go?" Kayin asked Adam.

                Adam shrugged.

                Kayin didn't press more; he just wheeled the chair and went back home with Adam.

                "Fay?" Donne asked surprised as she saw Hwoarang hugging her tightly. She immediately went to her, "What happened?"

                "I don't want to talk about it," Fay sniffed, "I just want to spend the night and not think,"

                "But…"

                "Dionne…" Hwoarang hissed giving her a look.

                Dionne sighed, "I'll prepare the guest room," she said leaving them.

                Lee put on a sweater and immediately grabbed his car keys. He had allowed Fay a head start so she could calm down. _What the hell just happened in there? He thought to himself. He didn't know what had wrong, but all he knew was that he had done something that he shouldn't have and Fay wasn't there. He swore a tapestry of swears at himself as he raced to Dionne's._

                "I want a vacation to Brazil," Adam repeated.

                "Who do you know in Brazil?" Kayin demanded, folding his arms.

                "I've got a friend there," he said, "In Sao Paolo," 

                Kayin arched a brow, "And you think he's…"

                "She,"

                Kayin didn't flinch, "She wants to be bothered with you?" he asked, finishing his question. 

                Adam narrowed his eyes, "I don't care. I just have to get out of here," wheeling himself to the kitchen to grab the phone. Kayin sighed.

                Dionne prepared tea, and headed to the room. Hwoarang hugged Fay as she cried. She felt a singe of jealousy, but immediately hated herself for it. She managed a sincere smile, and rested the tea on the tabletop. Both looked up at her.

                "Thanks, Di," Fay said softly. Dionne took her hand.

                "Hey, anything for a friend," she said, chuckling lightly.

                Fay smiled, and Hwoarang winked at her. She excused herself, closing the door. She went upstairs for a shower. 

                _Later…_

                The doorbell rang, and Hwoarang closed Fay's door so she wouldn't be bothered. He headed to the door, and opened. Lee stood there, looking upset. Hwoarang stood firmly.

                "What?"

                "I'm looking for Fay," Lee said, his tone demonstrating a genuine concern. 

                "She's sleeping,"

                "I need to—"

                "She's sleeping," Hwoarang repeated. 

                "I want to talk to her,"         

                He snorted, "Apparently that's why you hit her, right?"

                Lee narrowed his eyes, "That's none of your business,"

                "Then why did she come to me?"

                There was a moment of silence.

                "I'll be back tomorrow,"

                Hwoarang narrowed his eyes and slammed the door as Lee left. Dionne descended the staircase in a short black towel, her hair wet and curly. Her eyes were a bit red from the water, and her long legs had goose bumps from the chill of the central AC. 

                "Who was that?"

                "Lee," he answered, walking to her. 

                "What did you tell him?"

                "To come back tomorrow when Fay might be ready to talk," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist. She nodded as he ran his hands through her hair. 

                "So she's alright?"

                "Fast asleep," he answered, moving his hands to open her towel. She caught him, and pulled away, sighing. 

                "I'm pretty tired myself. I've had a long day, and my spine is going to crack in half,"

                He nodded, "Then go upstairs. I'll close up, and I'll be there in a minute to deal with it,"

                She grinned, and headed upstairs. It was then he heard a door creak. He turned to see Fay. 

                "Sorry. I just needed some water," she spoke sheepishly.

                "You're our guest. Make yourself at home," he said, walking to her.

                She smiled, and he hugged her tightly. She hugged him back, and then he let her go.

"Goodnight,"

"Goodnight," Fay replied, watching him jog up the steps. As she heard the door close, she went to her room, picked up her bag and left the apartment.

                _Next Day._

_                "Gone?!" Dionne asked shocked. "She's gone?"_

                Hwoarang looked at her annoyingly, "We already established that part," he muttered.

                "She probably went home," she said reasonable.

                "No, she didn't." he said as a matter of fact.

                "Did you call Lee?" she asked.

                "No,"

                Dionne picked up the phone, "Then by all means do,"

                He took it roughly and began dialing Lee's number. He spoke with Lee for a few minutes then hung up, "He hasn't seen her since she left last night,"

                Dionne started worrying.

                Kyle came out of his bedroom only wearing pants and drying his hair and looked surprised when he saw Fay lying in his living room. He stopped for a few minutes, but then remembered that she had come to him last night asking for a place to stay for a few while. Naturally he didn't say no, but he didn't even ask her why, although he was very curious. But she did say something about Lee and her getting into a fight and Hwoarang being too overprotective. He had no intentions of doing either. She opened her eyes, and sat up.

                "How long did I sleep?"

                Kyle looked at his watch, "Oh a few hours. Nothing to brag about,"

                She stretched, "Thanks for letting me crash," she spoke groggily.

                "Sure," he muttered. He folded his arms.

                "Want something to eat?"

                She nodded, "Please?"

                He smiled, and went to the kitchen.

                Lee phoned Kayin…extremely reluctantly.

                "I want to know where she is,"

                "How am I supposed to know?" Kayin snapped haughtily.

                Lee growled, and hung up. Next, he phoned Dionne again. Hwoarang lied, but she couldn't.

                Hwoarang sat on the sofa, worrying his ass off, and Dionne grabbed her cell phone.

                "Yeah?" 

                "It's Lee,"

                Dionne's ears perked up, "Have you seen Fay?"

                "No, I called to ask you the same thing," he asked, disappointment evident in his voice. 

                "Oh," she spoke quietly.

                Hwoarang looked up, upon hearing Fay. Dionne felt another singe of jealousy, and ignored it once more. 

                _Three Days Later._

_                "Where the fuck is she!?" snapped Lee at Hwoarang and Dionne._

                "We don't know," Dionne defended, "Were as clueless as you,"

                Hwoarang was about to answer, but he went quiet, _unless….he thought, but then shook his head, __nah…._

_                "Whatever," Lee muttered, moving his hands through his hair. _

                "Well, if you'll excuse us, we've got an appointment to make," Dionne said, looking at Hwoarang, reminding him of her checkup at the doctor's. Lee groaned, and left. 

                _Noon…_

Fay was sitting in Kyle's living room all alone when the doorbell rang, _must be Kyle, she thought walking towards it. She opened it and froze, "Red…." _

                "What the fuck are you doing here?" he demanded walking in angrily.

                "I…."

                "I offered you safety and comfort at my home and you came here?!" he asked surprised. He stepped forward and Fay immediately covered her face.

                "Oh my god," he whispered, "You thought I was going to hit you?"

                She turned away.

                He took her hands and hugged her; his front to her back, "Fay…"

                "How did you know I was here?" she asked quietly.

                "You always told me that you would always hide in the least person's place anyone would think of,"

                She chuckled, and then went quiet.

                Hwoarang rubbed his hands along her arms and rested his chin on top of her head, "Everyone's worried," he muttered.

                She shrugged.

                Hwoarang turned her around and put both hands on her shoulders, "Fay…" he began, "Everyone's worried, Lee's frantic and Dionne's…." but his voice stopped when he saw her looking at him.

                Fay smiled weakly, "It doesn't matter,"

                "It doesn't matter?"

                "They don't care as much as you do," she said stepping closer.

                Hwoarang didn't move; he knew what was coming, but he still didn't move.

                "Will you let me…kiss you?" Fay asked as she placed her lips under his jaw.

                Hwoarang moved one hand through her hair and used the other one to pull her closer.

                _Much, much later._

_                Kyle walked home and looked surprised, no one was there. He searched for Fay and didn't find her until he saw a note on the fridge. __Thanks for letting me stay, Kyle, I'm staying somewhere else now, luv fay._

_                He crumpled the note and sighed._

                Dionne was worried; Hwoarang was sill not home. She sat on the sofa, hugging herself. Her phone rang, and she picked it up.

                "Di?"

                Dionne felt her heart skip a beat as Kyle's silky voice called her name. She almost forgot how sexy he sounded on the phone…almost, "Hey," she replied softly.

                "Is Fay over there by any chance?"

                "No, neither is Hwoarang," she spoke lowly. She only imagined the possibilities, and then hated herself for even thinking that either one of them could ever do that to her. 

                "Hm…so you all alone over there?" he asked, and then immidiately swore at himself.

                "Yeah…" she let her voice trail off, and then her eyes fell to her tummy. She rubbed it gently, and swallowed. 

                "But I'm sure Hwoarang will be back soon," she said, before he got any ideas.

                "Oh,"

                "So we'll talk later?" she asked, reluctant to let him go. 

                "Sure," Kyle said, hanging up, and wanting her more than ever before.

                Hwoarang was breathing hard as he lay on top of Fay; she was underneath him and not wearing anything. The minute he had kissed her something exploded in both of them and they wanted to rip each other's clothes apart, but Fay stopped him and told him that they should get out of Kyle's apartment, so here they were in a hotel and they had booked a room for the night.

                "Shit!" he whispered rolling off her, "I didn't use anything,"      

                Fay wrapped the blanket around her and looked at him, "I can't,"

                He swallowed, "Well after the whole miscarriage ordeal…"

                Fay nodded, "You're right. Everything will be just fine," she said lowly, more to convince herself than him. She sighed, and held the sheet tight against her chest.  Hwoarang kissed the corner of her mouth.

                "Did you regret that?"

                She looked at him, and her eyes filled with hunger again, "No," she said softly, tracing her fingers up his thigh, and gently brushing her lips over his jawline. He pulled her close again, and sucked at her neck. She groaned, and lost herself again.

                _The next day…_

                Dionne hadn't slept well. She went to sleep at three, and woke up again at six. She looked at the digital clock next to the bed, and it read 8am. She groaned, and sat up. She pulled her gown over her head, and threw on underwear, khaki pants, and a white acoustic guitar top. She brushed her hair, since she had just washed it after she showered last night, and it fell in curls over her shoulders. She slipped on brown boots to match the top, and grabbed her keys. She couldn't take sitting home anymore.

                Kayin typed in information for his plane ticket. If Adam could go to Brazil, he could go too. Screw Kyle. 

                "What are you up to, brother?" 

                Kayin looked up, and rolled his eyes, "I'm buying a ticket," he muttered.

                "Well I can see that. Where to?"

                "Brazil. Adam's got a friend down there,"

                Kyle arched a brow, "Good for him. Where do you come in?"    

                "Shut up," Kayin snapped.

                Kyle chuckled, "I guess I'll stay and guard the fort, right?"

                "Absolutely," Kayin said. Kyle groaned, and went to the kitchen before Adam woke up.

                Hwoarang woke up, and Fay was snuggled close to him. She slept angellically, and her hair was in his face. He inhaled, and enjoyed the sweet jasmine scent. It reminded him of…he felt a pit hollowing out in his stomach as he sat up without disturbing her. He quickly showered, dressed, and jotted a note. He sighed, and left, closing the door softly. He started his drive to a coffeehouse.

                Fay got up, stretching. Hwoarang was long gone. She read his note—

Fay, this is a night I'll keep burried in my heart forever. I'll call you later. Maybe we can meet somewhere tomorrow night - Red

                She groaned, and put the note on the table. She headed to the shower…she needed one. She stretched on her way, and memories of the previous night flooded over her.

                Lee slumped on his sofa. After days, there was still no sign of Fay anywhere. He sighed, and phoned a few of her friends.

                Dionne arrived at the coffee shop, and greeted her gay friend. He gave her the usual expresso with little sugar, and she paid him the usual price. She looked up from the bar as someone walked in, and it was none other than her husband. She looked at him, and noticed something different about him…he seemed eerily calm, and unusually relaxed. She stood up, and headed towards him.

                "Hwoarang?"

                He looked at her, almost surprised to see her, "Uh, good morning?" he asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

                "Where were you last night?" she demanded, causing a few people to look up. He swallowed, and gently guided her outside to the patio.

                "Something came up,"

                "And you couldn't call me?" she nearly screamed. She looked good, but her eyes were bloodshot. 

                "Di, it was on impulse…unexpected. I didn't know…"

                "What exactly happened?"

                "I had an errand to run. A friend came into town, and he needed a favor," he lied. 

                Dionne looked in his eyes, trying to decipher his words. She finally sighed, and walked close to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, "Alright. Just next time, call me baby. I worry," she said, licking his lips, and kissing him softly. She put her head on his shoulder.

                "Alright, sorry," he spoke, taking her back inside. 

                "Can I take that to go, Jean?" Di spoke to her friend. He nodded, and prepared her cup.

                "There you go sweets," he said, handing the cup to her. She smiled, and left. Hwoarang didn't feel much like coffee anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

LAHU4

                "What are you doing here?" Lee asked surprised when he saw Fay in their apartment; she was busy putting her things in a bag.

                Fay ignored him.

                "I asked you a question, woman,"

                "And I chose to ignore it," she snapped. "As you can see I'm moving out,"

                "Moving out?"

                "You disappear for god knows how long and then you come here telling me you're moving out?" he asked.

                "I thought about it, and I realized it's for the better,"

                "Moving out or disappearing?" he asked sarcastically.

                "Don't make this difficult,"

                "You're the one making things difficult and more complicated," he spoke, "Are you doing this because I slapped you?"

                "You really think this is about slapping?" she asked.

                He looked confused now.

                "Lee…" she said firmly. "You work 24/7; you're never there when I need you and when I'm hurting and worse of all you keep telling me once we get a child everything will be alright and you'll make time, but…."

                "That's right," he interrupted.

                "I can't have children!" she screamed.

                He froze.

                Fay saw the look on his face and her heart shattered; she simply picked up her things and was about to leave, but he caught her arm. "Lee…"

                He bent down and kissed her softly, "Tell me that didn't mean anything to you and I'll let you go,"

                Fay moved away from him and left before he could see her tears.

                Dionne smiled as she came out of the bedroom; she saw Hwoarang in the living room looking at a magazine, "Hey…." She said softly sitting on his lap. 

                "Hey…" he answered back not looking at her.

                Dionne bent down and kissed his jaw, "Missed me?" she asked.

                Hwoarang stiffened a bit, "Yeah," he said his voice hoarse.

                "Baby misses you too…" she said placing his hand on her tummy.

                He smiled weakly and then without reason he stood up.

                "What's wrong?" she asked.

                He sniffed, "I got the flu, honey," he fibbed, "I don't want you or the baby to catch it,"

                She looked at him strangely.

                "What?"

                "I never heard you sneeze or anything…" walking closing to him. He backed off a bit. 

                She looked serious, "Hwoarang, what's wrong?"

                He shook his quickly, "No, I just don't feel so hot,"

                She grinned, "Then I can take care of that,"

                What was he supposed to say? No? "Uh…"

                She traced her fingers up his chest, and she fiddled with his belt. He clenched his jaw as she kissed him, and backed off. She looked at him, blinking. 

                "What?" 

                He swallowed, and she kissed him. He gave in, lifting her to their bedroom.

                _An hour later…_

                Kyle drove to the coffee shop, and sighed. He had entirely too much stress on his hands. He wondered where Fay was…he needed company. Maybe if he was lucky, she'd be there when he got home. But then again, a guy just didn't get that lucky… 

                "Damnit, Mitchell. You're a mess," he muttered to himself. His brother and Adam were long gone. He paid, finished up his coffee, and left. As he passed Dionne's corner, he sighed.

                Fay rented a hotel room until she paid for the condo she wanted. She sighed, thinking about Hwoarang and Lee. There was really no comparison. Then, she reminded herself of the divorce papers. She looked at them, and tossed them on the nightstand. They would be mailed later. She sighed, and tried to phone a friend. She needed the time out.

                Dionne massaged Hwoarang's back, and his eyes were shot open. She stopped, realizing he wasn't relaxed. The more she massaged, the more tensed he would become. She stopped, and he finally looked up.

                "What's wrong? That was great…" he grumbled quickly. 

                She shook her head, "You still felt so tense,"

                He looked down. She sighed, and kissed him. She took his hand, and guided it to her tummy. He moved away from her.

                "Di, I…"

                She looked at him, her hair loose, falling on her shoulders. He focused on her eyes…dark, mysterious…he couldn't help but see Fay's eyes…

                He moved to her, and hungrily started to kiss her. She slowly moved her tongue to his ear. He sighed, and in the breathless exhale, "Fay…."

                Dionne stopped, and looked up at him. He immediately realized his mistake. Dionne looked at him. He took her hands, "Di, listen to me here…"

                She snatched them away, "Don't touch me," she said softly, her eyes watering. She swallowed, "Get out…"

                "Listen to me, sweetheart…I…"

                "Get out, Hwoarang. Now,"

                "I…"

                "NOW!"

                He got up, put on his shirt and shoes, and quickly left. 

                Dionne began sobbing.

                _Three days later._

_                Dionne was home alone out of sight not talking to anyone._

                Hwoarang was staying at a motel cursing himself for the millionth time what had happened in the last few weeks.

                Fay was trying to busy herself, but no use.

                Kyle was trying to do work, but no use either.

                And Lee was burying himself in work.

                And then a fellow named Jin Kazama decided to come back…

                _Courthouse._

_                "Are you sure this is what you both want?" the lawyer asked._

                "Yes," replied Lee and Fay at the same time.

                The lawyer looked puzzle, "You don't want anything from him, ma'am?"

                Fay shook her head.            

                "But usually the Mrs. asks for a settlement,"

                "Give her whatever she want and get this over with!" Lee snapped angrily.

                Fay winced at him, but took a deep breath and smiled at the lawyer, "I don't want any settlement,"

                "But, ma'am…"

                "Don't argue with me!" she interrupted.

                "Then sign these," the lawyer said producing a stack of paper in front of Lee and Fay.

                Fay picked it up and studied it; her hands were slightly trembling, but she didn't show it. She read for a few minutes and then signed it. She hand it to Lee.

                Lee signed it.

                "It's settled then," said the lawyer.

                Lee stood up and left without saying another word.

                Dionne opened her door to see Jin standing there. He smiled at her, and she immidiately burst into tears. He caught her, closing the door behind him.

                "Di…"

                She said nothing. She simply sobbed into his shoulder. He put his chin on her head and let her cry. Finally, she stopped, and kissed him quickly.

                "Oh Jin, I hate my life,"

                "Don't say that," he scorned. He held her, "Where's Hwoarang?"

                "That son-of-a-bitch…I don't care," she snapped.

                Jin arched a brow, and pushed her away gently to look at her, "What happened?"

                "He slept with your sister,"

                Jin winced.

                "I kicked him out a few days ago, and I haven't seen him since…" she trailed off slowly. 

                "Why do you bother with him? He always hurts you. He always has," Jin spoke lowly.

                She shrugged, "He loved me…I thought. Kyle, he was just a mistake…a reoccurring one, but a mistake nevertheless. And you," she said, taking his chin so that he would face her, "You were never really there. Besides," she let him go, and walked away from his grasp, "what would you want with me," she muttered. It wasn't self-pity or even a luring attempt. It was her opinion.

                "You're wrong," Jin said blatantly. 

                Dionne looked at him.

                He walked over to her, cupping her face.

                She looked into his eyes confused, "Jin?"

                He said nothing. He kissed her, holding the back of her neck to pull her deeper into the kiss. She allowed him for a moment. She even responded. She finally let him go, but he wouldn't let her move from his arms.

                "I'm sorry," he said finally, letting her go. He walked to the sofa, and sat down.

                "Something to drink?" she asked softly.

                "Water,"

                Hwoarang bumped into Fay. She smiled a bit.

                "Hey," she said, folding her arms on the crowded corner.

                "Hey," he replied, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

                "What are you doing here?"

                He looked up, "Di knows,"

                Fay paled.

                "I haven't been home for a few days now. I…" he looked down, "God I always manage to hurt her. Why do I do that, Fay?"

                Fay shrugged, numb, "Listen. I…I don't think a relationship is…"

                He shook his head, "I know. I don't want anything between us either," he said softly, "I don't want to hurt you too,"

                Fay smiled a pained smile.

                "Anyway, I guess…"

                "Go home, Hwoarang," Fay spoke, nodding, and leaving him.

                He watched her go, and swore, deciding to walk there.

                _Two Weeks Later._

_                "Out!" Dionne said firmly._

                "But…."

                "No buts Mitchell!" she exclaimed, "I want you out of my life…." She narrowed her eyes, "And for good,"

                Kyle looked shocked.

                "Don't give me that look!" she snapped, "Goodbye," slamming the door on his face.

                Kyle still stood shocked by the door.

                "Another ex?" Jin asked softly.

                Dionne sighed looking at him, "That was a mistake," she said quietly going into the kitchen.

                "And Hwoarang…?"

                She kept quiet.

                Lee sighed as he sipped his champagne; he was at a boring lawyers event and he didn't like it one bit. He was single again and most people knew it, especially the ladies with no self respect that kept shoving their breasts up his face. He swore softly and looked around when he caught, _Fay? He thought to himself. He walked a bit towards her and surely it was her. She was dressed in a black off shoulder dress with her hair put up; she looked nervous standing by the side. He walked towards her and, "Fay?"_

                She turned around startled, but then composed herself, "Hello Lee," she said in a flat voice.

                "What are you doing here?" he asked.

                She sipped her glass, "I'm a lawyer too,"

                "But your condition…"

                "Is not your concern anymore," she said flatly.

                Lee tightened his jaw; he was about to speak when a young woman hooked her hands onto his, "There you are…" she said in a teasing voice.

                Lee groaned inwardly, His escort was turning out to be a more pain in the ass then he had bargained for.

                Fay raised her eyebrow and left without saying a word.

                "I don't see why we are here," muttered Dionne.

                "Smile," Jin hissed, "They're honoring our company here," he told her.

                "God! How many lawyers are in here?" she complained.

                "Di…" Jin began, but he lost his voice when he bumped into another person. "Ooof!" he muttered.

                Dionne narrowed her eyes dangerously, "Fay…"

                Fay glared back, then she simply ignored Dionne and looked at Jin, "Welcome back," she told him quietly kissing his cheeks.

                Jin nodded and kissed her forehead.

                "I will talk to you later," she smiled as she left them.

                Dionne swore after her.

                "You should take it easy on her," he told her.

                "Not when she slept with my ex-husband," she muttered.

                "But is it really her fault?" he asked.

                "I don't care," she said stubbornly.

                "You slept with Kyle when Hwoarang was away," he reminded her.

                "Don't remind me," she said shaking her head.

                Jin sighed.

                _Two Weeks Later._

_                Hwoarang was in his apartment going through some stuff when Fay walked in looking pale. He looked at her and to his surprise he realized that she was going to faint; he caught her just before she hit the ground, "Fay?" he asked. "Fay…" he panicked._

                "I'm pregnant!" she choked.

                "What?!" he exclaimed.

                She saw the look of panic on his face, "It's not yours," she said her voice quivering, "It's Lee's…"

                "But you told me you can't have children,"

                Fay was panicking now, "That's what they told me," she said talking fast, "They've made an error,"

                "Then?"

                "I'm four months pregnant!" she almost yelled.

                "Is that why you were always tired?" he asked, "Woah…" he whispered.

                She shrugged, "I…I don't know…"

                "Don't you think we should tell them?"

                "Them?"

                Hwoarang gave her a knowing look.

                "There's no way in hell…"

                "Look, Fay. Whether or not you accept it, we slept with each other. You are in Di's dept. She has the right to be pissed…"

                "And what about her and Kyle?"

                Hwoarang narrowed his eyes dangerously.

                "There's no getting around this one, Hwoarang. You have to face that she's just being an inconsiderate bitch,"

                As the words finished, the phone rang.

                He looked at her pleadingly, and answered the phone, "Hello?"

                "Hwoarang?"

                He paled.

                Jin urged Dionne to talk, "Go on,"

                "I…um…Hi," she finally spoke, feeling like an idiot.

                Jin rolled his eyes, and shook her, "Keep going!"

                "Uh, I…think we should talk…"

                "After a month and a half, you want to talk…"

                "We're even, Red. Whether you face it or not, we're officially even,"

                Jin grinned, holding Dionne's hands.

                "Fine. I'll be there in five…"

                Dionne hung up, and Jin nodded. 

                "Why are you helping me?" Dionne asked after a few moments.

                He looked at her, "I want you to be happy…even if it is with him,"

                "Are you sure?"

                He nodded, "Most definitely," he spoke softly. 

                She smiled weakly at him.

                "I'm going home…tell me how things go,"

                She nodded, feeling guilty.

                Hwoarang took a long shaky breath and approached Lee's office, he knocked don the door, "Come in," came Lee's voice.

                Hwoarang walked in just as Lee looked up; Lee frowned but didn't take any aggressive movement towards him, "How can I help you, Doo San?"

                _At least he's being civil, Hwoarang thought, "It's about Fay," he hesitated._

                "What about her?"

                "She's…" he hesitated, "Pregnant,"

                Lee looked at him shocked, but then composed himself, "And did you come here to gloat?" he asked angrily.

                "It's yours!" Hwoarang snapped.

                "It can't possibly be mine," Lee retorted, "We haven't…"

                "She's four months pregnant,"

                Lee swallowed, "Four months? But the doctors said…"

                "Well the doctors were wrong! Dead wrong," Hwoarang retorted his voice shaking. 

                Lee nodded, "Obviously. Where is she?"

                "Home,"

                Lee nodded, and Hwoarang sighed, getting up.

                "Where are you going?"

                "Home," he said.

                Lee sighed, "I see,"

                "What do you mean? Don't you get the hint? Go to your pregnant wife!"

                "EX-WIFE!" Lee screamed.

                "So you don't care?!" Hwoarang screamed back.

                Lee clenched his jaw, and Hwoarang turned and left.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

                "I missed you," Dionne said hugging Hwoarang, "What are…"

                "There is no place for me anywhere else," he spoke.

                "But…"

                "I'm sorry,"

                She froze, "Wow," she muttered finally, "I don't know what to say,"

                "Forgive me,"

                She nodded, and pulled him close, "You know you're the only one for me," she said softly. He rubbed her tummy.

                "I'm never leaving you two again,"

                _Three weeks later._

_                Fay sat down quietly in her living room watching TV. She was alone now, Hwoarang was with Di and Jin went back to Japan. She sighed flipping through the channels and stood up, __just you and me, kid, she thought rubbing her tummy._

                Lee walked to the airport and sighed. Kazuya was not the most patient man in the world. He velt extremely guilty leaving Fay, but he knew that she wouldn't want his sympathy. He sighed once more, and left.

The End. 


End file.
